Riptide
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: Mystery to everyone from the beginning but accepted by most of the Avengers before they form. Post-movie. Some semi songfics not many. Rating will change. Steve Rogers/OC Captain America/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**JD: I do not own any Sick Puppies songs or Avengers only my OCs that's not mention in the real marvel plot lines and this will probably be my longest chapter rest will be extremely short**_

_**I would like to thank EmikoSakura27 for becoming my beta! And I would also like to thank **_**verbophobic for getting me to write the story, dsshadow for support, tori for being my epically awesome muse!**

* * *

**My World**

I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling. JARVIS then played a song for me knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep. Not tonight anyways. I sigh then started to sing along with the song. "I'm not coming back

**_I'm not gonna react_**

**_I'm not doin' shit for you,_**

**_I'm not sittin' around while you are tearin' it down around us._**

**_I'm not livin' a lie while you swim in denial_**

**_'cause you're already dead and gone_**

**_you leave me out on the curb just like everyone else before you"_**

I was so small, so young. The man towering over me with the same eyes, nose, and hair as me just snarled and left. A different man that gave him money came over to me taking off his clothes. The man sold me. Then an arrow came through the window behind me and into the man's throat, killing him. I ran out the door to see the other men, guards, all dead. Even the man that sold me. The man that's suppose to love me no matter what :My father.

**_"Welcome to my world_**

**_Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone_**

**_another lesson burned_**

**_and I'm drowning in the ashes_**

**_kicking_**

**_screaming_**

**_welcome to my world"_**

I ran as my bloody feet left easy trail to follow. Their blood was all over my feet and my bare feet hurt from running, the snow dulled the pain by numbing them. A man younger than my father jumped down, blocking my only way and caught me. Last thing I remember thinking was _'I'm dead.'_

**_"I don't care what you think I'm not seeing a shrink._**

**_I'm not doing this again_**

**_I'm not another student or a mother to take your shit out on_**

**_so let's see what you, got let's see what you're not_**

**_and whatever you pretend_**

**_you defended my intention long ago"_**

The man that killed them saved me. I learned that his name wass Clint. He brought me to an underground building, unknown to me. Now a young nerdy looking man stood in front of me. They want me to talk but I refused. Phil, he said his name is. He's nice giving me candy and what not, but still I didn't talk, too scared to.

_"Welcome to my world_

_where everyone i ever need always ends up leaving me alone_

_Another lesson burned_

_and I'm drowning in the ashes_

_kicking_

_screaming_

_welcome to my world"_

It's been three years. Phil gave me a new name since I refuse to tell him my old one. Now I'm Amelia Cartson, his 'niece' from the south. He had to work so much that he got a woman he knows to take me. Virginia is her name but she told me to call her Pepper. Later that night I met Tony Stark of Stark Enterprise, whom Pepper works and has feelings for.

**_"So here I am again_**

**_in the middle of the end_**

**_and the choice i wish I'd make_**

**_always seems to late"._**

Fifteen now, Clint has his friend Natasha to train me. She's ruthless but i learn fast. Thanks to Tony and Phil to that and I'm graduating this year. Natasha and Clint train me as Pepper, Tony, and Phil support me.

**_"welcome to my world_**

**_where everyone i ever need always ends up leaving me alone_**

**_another lesson burned_**

**_and I'm drowning in the ashes_**

**_kicking"_**

Running as fast as i can I am. I know how to fight using anything and everything around me as weapons. I am running around my newest home, Stark tower. I'm sixteen and the 2012 invasion already happen about a week before. Tonight would be the night i get to met Bruce Banner.

**_"Screaming."_**

/My face was nose to nose with Tony screaming at him when Pepper and my plane land./

**_"welcome to my world."_**

/Clint held me as sadness from loss came over me after Tony told me Phil's dead./

_"**my world"**_

/Natasha laughing while i try to beat up Tony and Pepper trying not to get involved.

_"**my world**_

**_welcome to my world"_**

/curling up to Bruce on the couch half asleep. he's comforting me./

_"**my world"**_

/hiding under a table as another project blew up./

_"**my world**_

**_welcome to my world"_**

/Bruce watching as i fidget with my gloves trying to ignore Tony's lame come back./

**_"my world"_**

/Clint laughing as Pepper clean yet a new cut from not dodging an attack from both him and Natasha./

**_"Welcome baby"_**

/Everyone gather around a picture of Phil, even people i didn't know./

**_Another lesson burned_**

**_and I'm drowning in the ashes_**

**_kicking_**

**_screaming_**

**_welcome to my world"_**

The music end JARVIS spoke up. "Miss Amma, why do you compare that song to your life?" a small smile form on my lips.

"Cause, JARVIS, even though this is my life, my family, this isn't how it suppose to be." I answer as i knew the sun start to come up and JARVIS darken my room. I let the darkness take me.

**END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JD: I am working everything from public library for now. I might get a new (old) computer soon maybe.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Pitiful

I fix my hair as I ran out of my room. JARVIS just woke me up just in time for me to rush to get ready for the day ahead. I got to the kitchen and started to cook as I got the eggs in the pan and toast to the toaster music started. "Made the toast,  
burnt the eggs,  
never got the hang of them  
just another other day." JARVIS then stopped the song making me look to the monitor not far from me.

"Is that suppose to be a joke about my cooking?" I had to ask though I do love that song. If JARVIS could he would laugh at me and I know he would. He's a lot like Tony when it comes to picking on me on anything and everything. "Oh come on JARVIS stop being mean or I'll hack your programming again." he then started to play the rest of the song. I dance to the song as I cook but JARVIS stop for a moment to knowledge someone entering the kitchen then went back playing. I just assumed it was Tony or Pepper maybe Bruce. The three minutes and forty-four seconds song was stretch to about ten and I already finish the eggs and toast setting up my plate then JARVIS made a noise like a beep.

"Welcome, Sir Rogers, Sir Stark, Miss Pott, and Sir Banner." JARVIS spoke. I turn my head and saw that the one name I didn't recognize being a man about my age maybe a little older. I waved to him then bat Tony's hand away from my food. I gave the new face, Rogers, a small wave. Tony able to snatch one toast with eggs on it and eat it though I wanted to bite him for it I rolled my eyes.

I got up but before I could leave the cute guy stopped me. "Hello ma'am I'm Steve Rogers." he stuck his hand out to shake. I slightly blush and a small smile formed on my lips.

"I'm Amelia." he then stood up noticing my training outfit then gave me a look I couldn't read. "I'm about to meet up with Natasha to train. Everyday for four evil hours." I laugh a little thinking how it's just rough training not really evil hours. He nod and smile.

"I'm about to head to the gym so you want to walk there together?" He ask nervously and I nod.

As we walked it was quiet at start. "How old are you?" I asked him he gave me a sad smile.

"Well physically twenty-one."

"What do you mean physically?" I wonder.

"Never mind, what about you?"

"I'm seventeen, about to be eighteen."

"Graduating this year?" he asked me I knew I'm about to shock him.

"Nope. I've been out of high school in college working for Tony for three years now." I answer giggling at the face he made.

"So you're smart and training as in fighting?" He asked.

"Smart comment, more like I'm Tony's labrat and training yes Clint insiste for me to be able to defined myself." I answer him.

"How do you know everyone?"

"I'm feeling like your interrogating me. I was Phil's niece. Clint kinda became like my big brother and protect me when I needed to be. Phil made Pepper as my god-mother because though he took me in work took him away from home to much. When Pepper moved in with Tony so did I. Met Natasha after Clint insist for me to be able to defind myself. Your turn." I turn the tables or tried to.

"Well I'm a..." he stopped and so did I. We are standing outside of the gym."I'm a captain in the army and works for SHIELD." I smiled at him.

"Well since I know Bruce is partly the Hulk, so are you Captain America?" I asked and his face paled. I laugh and softly nudge him. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Wait if you are the man out of time that makes you roughly ninety years old. So that's what you meant earlier by physically?" he gave smile me a small smile again and nod. My stomach done backflips I'm know Phil ideal! I then heard a whirling noise of something cutting through the air and I jumped doing a flip out of the way.

"Clint I'm early!" I scream at him but instead he sent another arrow. I easily dodged and jumped away growing wishing they would light up. This is ridiculous and reason why I never come early.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 You're going down

Left. Right. Duck. Back flip. Then get a breath taking punch into the gut.

"Get up." the red head woman standing over me said. I couldn't say anything or move from where I fell. I tried to say something but it came out as a simple groan not words. She rolled her eyes then said again. "Get up." this time she didn't say it nicely.

Why do I open my mouth when Tony is baiting me and I know he is? Cause I'm a hard head like him. Before Natasha could make me get up one of our three people in our audience stepped in.

"Nat, she's getting better and you pushed her over her limit." The dark brownett I love like a brother stepped in saving me. Steve came over and helped me up as Tony said something about Bruce needing his help.

It's been a week since I met Steve and he's fun to be around though he's shy like me. I never been good around guys my age, blame years of bullying and being in advance classes. Steve helped me to the bench and hand me a cold bottle of water. I smile and after taking a much needed sip thanked him.

"She really pushed you, what happen to make this 'test' come up?" he asked. I glance up at JARVIS's panel that's in every room but bathrooms.

"Tony, bait me into saying I'm getting better at fighting Natasha which I am just not able to beat her yet." I answer using his shoulder as a pillow. I'm cover in sweat and tore up my training outfit really bad this time but he doesn't seem interested in under my clothes and he let me lean against him.

"So Tony is reason why you had to fight her for nearly five hours nonstop?" he asked. I just made the mhm sound with my eyes closed. "you want to go back to your room?" he asked and I smile nodding. He helped me up and walk me to the elevator then JARVIS sent us up to the floor with my room on it. He open my door and I took a dive to my bed. He laugh! He's laughing at the fact I love my bed after being 'tested' in combat. Before he left I grab his arm and pulled him over.

"Wait here I'm going to shower." I told him.

I could see a slight blush on his cheeks which made my stomach get butterflies. I grab a pair of baggy sweat pants and one of Tony's old shirts I stole to sleep in, then ran into my bathroom quickly taking a shower and getting dress. Coming out JARVIS greeted me with a song from my playlist, probably at Tony's request. I sigh as 'You're Going Down' by Sick Puppies came on.

"Not funny JARVIS!" I scream at his panel in my room. It's right above my bed and bed is on same wall as the door. My room isn't plain but isn't anything special either. Tony let me designed my own room. Steve is sitting on the edge of my queen sized mattress looking either really awkward or really nervous, maybe both.

JARVIS didn't turn off the song but just turn it down. (JD: I'm not posting the lyrics so either listen to the song or not idc either way.) He relaxed when I went over to him then put a pillow in his lap laying my head on it while he moved my wet long black hair around his finger.

"Tell me about your time some more please." I softly begged really just wanting to hear his voice. He smiled and kept playing with my hair starting to tell me about Brooklyn when he was growing up.

"A lot has changed over the years." he stated after a while. I open my eyes looking up at him. "You know you are the only person I ever seen with that shade of blue eyes, almost looking gray." He stated as I felt a blush come over my cheeks. He grin as he apparently got some more confidence from me blushing. "and look adorable like a kid when you blush like that." Like a kid. I sigh sitting up and turn to face him.

"Yeah." I hate being called a kid cause I didn't have a childhood, to busy fighting for my life and all.

"You okay?" he wonder. I nodded and look to the balcony motioning him to follow. I sat out on it looking at him as he stood looking out to the city.

"I only told you partly about myself." I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as I looked to him, he's facing me now. I have to tell him, if my feelings grow for him he needs to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Master Of The Universe

Steve standing so close to me his body seems like between my legs when he's standing a foot out of my reach. His eyes on me making me want to squirm under his gaze. I sigh and figure out I should start at the beginning.

"Well I'm not really Phil's niece he took me in pulling strings to make me legally so. I don't remember much of my past before SHIELD, before Phil and..." then my door swung open.

"Labrat, I need to know..." Tony started then stopped when he saw me and Steve. "Never mind I guess I should get you two condoms in stead." he had the perverted grin Paula gets when she talks about cars. Steve eyes went wide as my face went red.

"Tony I'm going to keel you!" I scream as I jumped down then ran after him. He's fast but lazy unless it comes to his projects.

I chased him all over the tower than lost him close to the gym. I sigh then started to walk back upstairs. "Stupid Tony and his stupid perverted morph mind." I grumble under my breath as I walked. He's a jerk when he wants to be and sweetest thing in the world when he wants something.

As I walked I went to the lab where Bruce and Pepper were talking. "Hey, Ame, did Tony talk to you?" Pepper asked.

"He came into my room started to say something but instead said he should get condoms for Steve and I." I informed her. Bruce stopped what he was doing and faced me with an eyebrow raised. "We were on the balcony talking I guess from way Steve was standing and I sittieng it looked... intament... or something." I answer his unasked question. "What he need to talk to me about, Pep?" I tried to change subjects.

"Oh he fixed the JAZ suit." she told me. I started to bounce happily.

"When do I get to see her?" I asked happily. Pepper laugh at my kid like actions.

"Got to ask him." she answer and my mood went down.

"But I'm mad at him for embarrassing me!" I whine to my mother figure.

"Now, Amma, act your age and suck it up." she told me in a fussing tone. I sigh giving in. "Go find him and play nice." she shoo me away.

I left the lab then walked around trying to figure out where he would hide from me. "Duh, where else! The mech room!" I hit myself on my forehead then ran to the elevator telling JARVIS to send me to the floor where Tony works on his suits on. When he open the door and I dash out tackling Tony to the floor. I sat on his back as I talked.

"I want to keel you still but you fixed JAZ so I can't." I inform him then got up letting him get up. "So what do you think you are? Master of the universe or something?"

"Good song, does describe me doesn't it?" he wink at me, I rolled my eyes going over to the suits that is out. The smallest one looks like it's for a teen or kid and rest looks like Ironman. The small one same basics as Ironman but where red should be is purple and silver/gold should be is dark gray almost black, the eyes are dark blue. I missed JAZ whom is JARVIS's 'daughter' made for me to be able to help if I wish but JAZ like JARVIS can control the suit without me. She was one of my three best friends till the accident.

I touch her fixed up paint and smile. "I'm happy she's back." I said looking back at Tony who's smiling like crazy. "What?"

"How far you and Capsickle get before I walked in?" I roll my eyes.

"No where I was going to tell him about my past but you stopped that. I don't want him to hate me." I said the last part softly. Tony walked behind me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You really like him huh?" I just nod and he gave me a rare fatherly type loving smile then spoke softer. "If you're not ready to tell he'll understand don't rush it." I smile and hugged him. He got stiff then hug me back.

I pull away and punch his shoulder. "That never happen." he laugh agreeing then we walked to the elevator to head to the top floor.

"We good?" he asked and I act as if I was thinking about it then nod. He smile then ruffled my hair walking to the room I'm following closely.

He really could be Master of the universe if he tried hard enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Don't walk away

As we stepped out to the top floor, not watch tower, already mostly everyone was there. Bruce sat at the bar sipping a drink while Clint, Natasha, and Pepper on the couch talking, Steve out on the balcony looking up at the sky. I smiled to where he stood then went to Bruce jumping on to the seat next to him.

"Hey stranger!" I cheer happily. He gave me a slightly amuse look.

"You seem cheerful now." he stated sipping his drink. I simply stuck my tongue out at him. "You haven't been in the lab lately, have the 'critters' came back?"

"Yes and no." I answer taking a soda Tony handed me.

"Cridders?" Tony asked confuse. I tap my forehead, it took him a moment. "Oh those, the critters!" he slap his head like a kid when they try to remember something.

"Goof." I laugh at him.

"Hey I could make them never leave you alone if you keep being mean." He half heartly threaten. I know he would never torment me like that.

"Asshole." I playfully growl. He grin then started to walk off. I glance down to my unopen coke-a-cola can. That ended up in a mental battle in my head. Risk being soaked or get a new can and get laugh at cause it wasn't shaken. I decide to risk it exploding on me. I pop it open ready to throw it in Tony's direction, it didn't explode so good sign safe to drink.

"If they were bothering you why not come and see me?" Bruce wonder. I looked to him and saw he was really worried.

I feel guilty now! "I didn't want to bother you so JARVIS been playing my playlist again." I answer slightly nervous and ashamed.

"Tonight if they come back, come to the lab so you at least won't be alone." He said softly but sternly. I smiled hugging him then up came Smiley with six huge pizza boxes.

"Someone order pizza?" he asked playfully. He place them out on the bar. I jumped up getting paper plates for everyone. Not long after that there was no pizza left. We were laughing having a grand time watching tv and hanging out.

'This is my family, my home.' I thought to myself as I finish my drink and curl up to Clint dozing off.

He looked down at me with a slight smirk I know all to well.

"Don't you dare." I half growled half yawn. Oh no, no, no couldn't have that. He attacked. One moment I was using him as my personal pillow half asleep on the couch, next over his shoulder, him tickling my weak spot as he walked to the elevator. I was squealing, wiggling, kicking, wanting to be anywhere besides there. "Clint, no fair!" I squeal as by now he toss me like a potato sack on to my bed then pounce on me like a cat, pinning one hand still tickling me and other holding my hands above my head.

"Say it." he laugh while I try to wiggle my way free.

"Neve-AH!" I squeal again trying to say 'never.'

"Say it." By now he has the most sadistic grin ever.

"No-oo!" I could barely breathe now and tears rolling down my face. My lungs begging for air I had to give in. "Mercy oh, ha ha ha, great, ha ha ha, archer!" I was laughing so bad I knew it was hard to understand me. He stop still sitting on me with me still pin.

"What was that?" He stop tickling me to let me catch my breath.

"Mercy oh great archer!" I begged. He smiled getting off of me. As I sat up, he kiss my forehead. "Clint, will you tell me tell me about Master Trick Shot and Barney?" I asked sweetly. That's our thing. He has always enjoy talking about the man who train him and his brother, up till he was lost cause to them but I can tell he still cares about them.

"Which one? Barney at the orphanage or training with Trick Shot?" he ask. I thought about it wrapping my arms around my pillow.

"Trick Shot." I answer. He told me about the time they decided to rob some criminal's mansion and how one of the guards he shot turn out to be his lost older brother, Barney, and told me about how he watched his recovery. By the end of the story I was mostly asleep.

"Night, my Robin Hood." I said sleepily. I know stories being told to you should stop when you are little but I always love learning about people's pasts and about the person, most of all the ones I love.

As darkness took me I started to see the critters of my nightmares. They hiss, growl, and snarl trying to get me. They are pure shadows with red eyes. I woke up with a jolt.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" I asked still sleepy in my voice.

"Midnight." he answer. I got up then went to the lab. Like normal, Bruce half asleep drinking coffee sitting at his desk inputting formulas and stuff.

"Bruce?" I yawn and he looked up to me. He shot up and pull a stool over to his desk for me to sit on. As I did he took off his glasses and stretch. After he rub his eyes he reach into the desk and out came a candy bar. Pure dark chocolate, our -more like my- favorite. He broke it in half handing me one and he kept the other. We eat it then talked some afterwards.

"They came back?"

"Yep. Like always blobs of look like shadows with blood red eyes."

"Did they hurt you this time?"

"No."

"Will you be okay?"

"I think." I sigh. "I wish I knew why they haunt me and how they can physically hurt me."

"I'm not positive."

"Any ideas?"

"Loads."

"Wanna share, Doc?" He gave me a glare, then got up and start to walk away. I scream at him, really sang the first thing to pop in my head.  
"Don't walk away  
And leave me without reason  
When there's to much to say  
That hasn't been said!"

He stop shooting me a playful grin. "Time to sleep, Trouble." He inform me. I just stuck my tongue out at him then went back to my room collapsing on to my bed.

"If Tony let me I would so marry you." I yawn thinking I was crazy for talking to my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 What are you looking for?

I woke up to being poked! By whom else than my best friend, also is my cousin, Paula! Her chin length blonde hair to her pale skin made her look like a doll. Her deep blue eyes makes anyone jealous of her beauty till you notice two things. First one is, her clothes stain with oil, grease, and other car fluids. Second being, her scars from working so long with cars and things like.

"Come on Aim, we got busy day of tormenting Cupid." she tried to coax me out of bed. She instead got hit in the head with a pillow. "Fine, I guess you don't want the special breakfast."

"Peanut M&Ms and pancakes with bacon?" I asked with my face buried into my still remaining pillow.

"Of course."

"Fine." I grumble getting up, grabbing some clothes heading to the bathroom. I took a fast shower, brush my hair and teeth, then as hair dried I got dress into my sports bra and training short shorts. When hair wasn't mostly dripping, after a good towel drying, I slip on my black training shirt and walked to my best friend.

"Let's go, Thunder." I said slightly more awake. Her nickname being Thunderbird since we were little. Now it's her codename at SHIELD. She's just a mechanic but she has training to be a regular agent if need to be.

We head out to gym then snuck into the rafters. We crept slowly to Hawkeye's 'nest' where he keeps our training arrows, he shoots them at us. He sat there with his arrow and bow and the smirk. The same sadistic one I know all to well.

"Flash arrow jump!" I squeal as we jump to the ground. The arrow hit with a huge flash. We both went temporarily blinde as he laugh at us!

"Birdy, I'll get you!" I scream up to him, rubbing my eyes.

"Every Saturday, figure you two would have learn by now. I. AM. THE. BEST." He gloat slowly to us. My sight was coming back slowly.

"One day, old man." I shot back at him with a playful smile. He helped us both up.

"Your date with Nat is tonight isn't it?" I asked with a knowing grin.

"Actually, Pepper had this great idea-"

"Oh no." both of us cut Clint off knowingly.

Pepper is playing matchmaker again.

"She wants you two in the Penthouse tonight." he smirk walking backwards. "Wear something girly!"

"GIRLY!" We both screech. It came out like a whine, cry, and squeal all roll into one. Neither of us ever do dress up. Ever.

~*~*~*FAST FORWARD~*~*~*  
8PM

I'm being dragged out of my room with Paula by Clint and Tony. Pepper and Natasha ganged up on us, we were -takes a dramatic gulp- girlified!

"No! I feel like a girl!" Paula scream kicking Clint's back. "Let go! Let us go!" She slightly begged and whine while still kicking his back. She is wearing a black skirt with a red silk like top, which is making her look like a freaking model.

"Come on, girls, you don't look that bad." Tony try his luck with us with what suppose to be a complement. His hand around my wrist pulling me out of my room. My black heel boots stop right below my knees. I have a red and black dress that ends mid-thigh.

"Tony, this isn't us you know that." I am nearly in tears. He let go of my wrist and I pull the dress down more slumping my shoulders.

"You two look beautiful. You two should dress up more often." Clint tried to stop our insecurities. I sigh willingly going. Paula looked ready to chew her arm off to escape.

"Clint, I hate you." I cried out slightly.

"You know as well as I do that's not true." he shot me his grin I love.

"You throw your arms up, you're so damn sick of it  
What are you coping for?  
What are you hoping for?"  
he said the lyrics we both know so well.

"Love." I sigh. He laugh. By now we are on the elevator and JARVIS is sending us up. When it finally stopped, we stepped out and I gasp. Standing in front of us in Army greens was no other than Beni. Benjamin Freitag is my and Paula's friend along with his twin sister, Sparky. He have an army cut blonde hair, dark roots, with green brown eyes and dark tan skin. Both Paula and I froze in shock. He sent us his famous half smile. I felt warm wetness rolling down my face, just realizing I'm crying.

"My girls" his rough voice carries.

Both of us forgetting about our insecurities and being girlified. We didn't care about anything else but getting into his arms. He was, is, part of us, our family just like Tony and Clint. He was able to stay balance having an arm around each of us. "You two look beautiful." he mumble into our hair.

"Beni, we've miss you so much and SHIELD wouldn't let us find out where you were sent or get in contact with you." I softly cried into his uniform. Now I see why they used waterproof make up.

"I was sent to another secret military base as a techy." I smile when he used my word.

"Can you tell us about it?" Paula's voice sounds like it's cracking from holding back the tears that I couldn't.

"Sadly that's all I am allowed to tell you." He inform us which we both pouted at him for but knew better to press.

"Robo-boy, how's the leg?" Tony asked coming over to us. Beni let us go and I saw Bruce in the corner with a happy grin on his face and Steve standing not far from us looking uncomfortable. Bruce is wearing a nice black button down shirt and black slacks. Steve have on kacky pants and a navy blue button up shirt. Tony one of his t-shirts with a blazer over it to make it look nicer, and black pants. Clint has on yet again black pants and a dark gray button up shirt.

Natasha and Pepper came in and I saw in corner of my eye Tony and Clint stiffen up. Turning around I was amazed.

Natasha had on a short red dress with no back and red heels. While Pepper has on a knee length black dress with a zig-zag tied back Tony will have fun trying to untie later. Pepper was also wearing black heels and a pearl necklace I got her last Christmas.

"Pep, Nat, you two look amazing." I told her then for revenge I turn to the boys. "As much as girls love to be drool over it's not very appealing on any form of a date." Clint got a light blush and looked away from them while Tony shot me a look. 'You are on' the look said.

"So Capsickle and Amma sitting over here." he motion to a spot that was slightly more isolated then most. I growl.

He's trying to embarrass me but not going to work. I jump up kissing Beni on the cheek. "I will kidnap you tomorrow with Sparky." I inform him then walked to the very handsome man that I was pair up with. Bruce volunteer to be bar tender surprisingly to me. That is till Beni spilt the beans.

"He is making sure Aim doesn't get any alcohol." I heard Beni tell Tony who laugh.

"Wait do you even remember last time she drank?" Paula asked.

"She can hear you very well thank you." I remind them of my presence before something to embarrassing is said. Paula giggled while Beni and Tony just laugh.

"You drink?" Steve asked me softly so the others wouldn't over hear.

"Kinda sorta. Not often just special occasions." I answer moving a little closer to him. He smile reaching over softly grabbing my hand and holding it.

The rest of the night till little pass midnight we talked and flirt with our paired other besides Beni and Paula. Sometime around ten Bruce left after Steve promise to not let Tony try to get me drunk. Which he did and Steve made him stop while being nice at it.

I'm heading to my room with Steve holding my hand. I stop by my door and turn to him. "I had fun tonight." I admitted hoping he would kiss me.

"As did I." He admitted leaning in to me. My heart skip a beat. His lips not far then he kiss...My forehead like how Clint does.

"Night, Steve." I want to call him a moron.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?" he asked close to my ear. "If not then I am now. You look more beautiful then you normally do. Goodnight, Amelia." he kiss my cheek this time. I smile and touch his kissing the other. Softly rubbing the cheek my hand land on a primal part of me wants to drag him into my room, the tame side knows I need to let him into his room and not rush anything. I smile walking into my room falling on my bed with butterflies in my stomach and heart beating fast in a good way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chpater 7 Issues

I woke up early and happy I scrub the makeup off along with changing before I went to sleep. I took a hot shower quickly then got dress just as quick. Brushing my teeth I heard my bedroom door open and closed.

"Kiddo?" I smile at the voice. The man I've known for so long. He's the first person I remember ever holding me, the first to show me love, taught me everything I know today. He's the closest thing I have to a father though he's only about ten years older than me. If anyone asks I tell them he's my big brother, but I'm his girl, his little girl. He's my main family besides Paula, Tony, and Pepper. Phil, Paula's blood cousin, pretty much adopt me and took the roll of father because Clint worked so much and everyone is after the super agent.

"Bathroom, Clint." I called out after spitting and rinse my mouth with mouth wash. He stood in the door way, his dark hair cut short and his eyes watch me carefully.

"You grown up so fast and I missed most of it." He said so seriously.

"You are channelling work Hawkeyes not mine again." I inform him with a playful grin brushing my hair. "Should I get my streaks back? I kinda miss them plus they add color to my suit." I told him playing with where my blue streak used to be.

"I like your hair natural but you are right it did look awesome when you were falling in your silver and black suit anyway." he lost all the work seriousness. He became the Clint I love so much.

"So, Birdy, when are we planning on next family reunion?" I asked pulling my hair up into a high ponytail.

"New years eve will be the next show." he answer smiling slightly when I called them our family. "Where you going to meet up with them?" He's back to channeling the wrong one one.

"Normal place, the bar." I answered and his face expression made me laugh, he hates the bar I work in once a week, it is one of few allows teenagers go there. Everyone is id scan and if you work for Tony or into school you have a discount. Me? I get regular drinks for free, no alcohol so does Paula and Clint. Why?

I am their singer and for the past few years Clint came in there as my big brother who watch over me when my uncle was away. They started to serve him free drinks when he was always there. He still paid sometimes but not often.

"Will you walk with me?" I asked like I was younger but I wasn't scared of being jumped this time, I just miss our walks.

"Sure thing, Aim." he gave me a real smile not a force one or one of his cocky grins or anything else, but a real smile. We went out and I informed Tony and Pepper where Clint and I are going. Steve is in the penthouse with them so politely I smile and greeted him.

"Good morning, Steve." He smiled and watch me closely.

"Morning." he said back. I turn to Pepper then.

"I'm about to head out, Clint is walking with me. I'll see you all tonight at dinner." I inform them about to walk away, Clint by the door waiting for me in black t shirt and blue jeans along with his steal toed boots. My outfit being normal dark gray v cut shirt and black jeans pants along with a pair of army boots.

"Excuse me, I do not mean to," he search for the right word so Tony being Tony interfered.

"Pry, crash the party, be a third wheel, well really last one you'll be a fifth wheel." he got hit upside the head by Pepper and a glare from me.

"Ask what you like, Steve, just ignore him." I told Steve softly stepping closer to him.

He nod then took a deep breath. "May I join you?" He asked calmer and I of course nod.

"I would really like if you did." I told him taking his hand and entwin my arm around Clint's dragging them both to the elevator.

"So where we are going precisely?" he asked seems slightly nervous.

"To the bar I work in Saturday nights." I answer with a grin. He gave me a trouble look which made me roll my eyes. "I'm a singer there, it is also teenage safe bar." I laugh at how he thought me as a bartender or a waitress or something.

We get to the bottom floor and head out to the exit. As we walked Clint just walked on one side of me and Steve on the other.

As we walked I felt on the side Steve's on someone softly touch my hand. I turn my head to face him. A light blush on his cheeks and I smile wrapping my hand with his, our fingers entwined. My heart started to beat fast in a good way but I know I need to calm it down so I took a few deep breathes. Afterwards I smile softly leaning against him. We were about now a step behind Clint who notice how we are but made no comment on it. Thankfully.

He likes me. I'm pretty sure he feels the same, even if I'm not positive.

We got to the bar way to fast. It's just across the street now. I softly squeeze Steve's hand then one thing I hate more than anything.

"Yo, dude ain't dat da freak?" I knew this guy's voice and knew who he was talking too.

"Yeah, bro dat's her." the other answer. I squeeze Steve's hand tighter. "Yo, Freak?" they called out. I heard their messy footsteps closer to us. Instincts kicked in and when one reach for me I done a flip letting go of Steve's hand. Landing in a crouch formation I can see them now they aren't behind me. One that said dude is Jason. He has bright red hair and dark freckles. He's wearing a green t shirt and torn to hell blue jeans. The one that said bro being Lewis. His dark chocolate skin and eyes seems off with his blonde hair that I know is natural.

I turn around and start to walk off then Jason pissed me off. "Yo blonde dude, how 'uch she payin' ya? I can tell ya it ain't worth it!" he called after Steve. Before Steve or I could react I saw a blur of multi color hair come flashing by. Jason on the ground with a small short hair girl standing over him fist in the air ready to punch again. Jason holding his nose that I can see blood between his fingers.

"Gonna say something about her again scum?" the girl's voice rough and tired sounding.

"Vinny, we would neva!" Lewis screech scared to be her next victim.

"Sparky, down." I look to the male voice to see her twin brother, Beni, walking to us. "Don't you two have somewhere else to be?" he ask the two idiots who nod way to fast.

I sigh getting up walking to Sparky. I threw my arms around her neck. "Thank you." I mumble into her shoulder. Her arms around my waist.

"Of course, Amma, Mechies stick together in this twisted world." she half joked. Clint would have step in if Sparky didn't show up. He normally does. Steve has no idea what's going on. "Who's fresh meat?" she asked darkly. She is twisted to most. Her past is a dark one.

"That's Steve. He's also Captain America." I told her nonchalantly. She smile evilly. "Play nice, Sparky." I demand of her. She rolled her eyes walking to him.

"Hello, I am Sparky, well that's what everyone knows me as since I like blowing things up and all." She's trying to freak him out. He shook her hand.

"I was told about you by Pepper actually." He smiled. "Steve Rogers."

"So why the idiot club after you this time, Amma?" Beni asked. He's wearing a black t shirt and dark blue jeans with holes in the knees.

"Why are they normally?" I asked honestly not knowing.

"True." he nod his head to Sparky. Stupid twin bond.

"Issues?" Clint ask trying to get them to stop their half spoken out loud conversation.

Sparky look to me then we both at the same time start to sing.  
_"I wanna wake up_  
_I've been walking in my sleep to long_  
_Wake up_  
_So sick of dreaming."_

We wrap our arms around each other while Clint palmface, Steve looked cross between amused and confused, and Beni bust out laughing.

_"I wanna slow down_  
_I wanna be part of what's happening around me_  
_without breathing_  
_without feeling_  
_without screaming_  
_so I leaving."_ we started to walk across the street. I grab Steve's hand and Clint's pulling them faster.

_"I'm consciously unconscious_  
_why am I fill with hate?_  
_I like to blame my parents_  
_I'm sure you do the same_  
_swallow the hurt_  
_spit out the jerk that's afraid."_ we went into the bar and everyone got quite.

_"I turn the page_  
_to a chapter that they thought was just a phase_  
_but it consumed me"_ some people start to clap to the unheard beat of the song. Sparky winked and we started to dance around still singing.

_"You're right I am a failure_  
_and when my life turns to shit_  
_it won't have anything to do with the fact_  
_that it's all you ever taught me how to do_  
_so you can relax!"_ we span each other and she motion me to get on the stage which I done a flip landing on it.

_"Without feeling_  
_without breathing_  
_now I'm leaving."_ we said walking different directions.

_"I'm consciously unconscious_  
_why am I fill with hate?_  
_I'd like to blame my parents_  
_I'm sure you do the same_  
_swallow the hurt_  
_spit out the jerk that's to afraid."_ we turn to each other running as fast as we could to each other last second I jump using her shoulders to push me above her. When I land people started to clap and whistle at us.

_"Turn the page_  
_I've been hiding,_  
_drowning,_  
_I've adly running,_  
_starving,_  
_I've been feeling nothing."_ we still sang turning to each other walking straight. About a foot away from us we smiled to each other then entwining our arms we turn to the crowd.

_"I'm consciously unconscious_  
_why am I filled with hate?_  
_I like to blame my parents_  
_I'm sure you do the same_  
_swallow the hurt_  
_spit out the jerk that's to afraid."_ we bow together then bust out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Cancer

After we caught up and hanged out for a while we decide to go back to Stark tower. As we walked a few people stair at us and some called us freaks. Steve have no idea why they are doing this though the three of us, the original Mechies, knew why.

"Look at them. I bet they are paying those two hot guys to walk with them."

"Why do you think that? Maybe the guys are paying them to sleep with them or something?"

"They are to ugly. Yuck."

I sent a glare to the two older women then walked to Steve slightly wanting to give up. "How come they are saying those things?" He asked me calmly. I looked up to him a shrugged.

"We are walking cancers dress up as life." I answer him. I moved forward wrapping my arm around Clint's like I do when I'm upset.

"They need a good ass kicking." Sparky mumble to me and Beni.

"Behave, Vinny." Beni being the calm one just ignored them.

"They don't even know us yet they assume that we are paying good looking guys to walk with us, calling us ugly when we at least KNOW WHO WE ARE!" She scream the last part at the two women that we all heard their conversation. They didn't even bother to whisper like most of them.

"Clint, remind me again why I can't beat up bullies again." I said softly but Steve, Beni, and Sparky heard too.

"They can't defined themselves like you can therefore beating them up would make you yourself a bully that you hate so much." He said glaring at a few women that started to walk over to us. The glare made them stop dead in their tracks.

"We are just walking cancers dress up as life." I said again squeezing his arm softly. He wrap his other arm around me then.

"I would rather keep this cancer then." he said softly to me which made me smile.

"Thank you." I mumbled and let go. A tall blonde with brown eyes came over to us ignoring Clint's glares and went straight up to Steve.

"Hello, I'm Rachel." she said in a voice that made me want to gag. The voice was way to sweet.

"He's taken." I stepped in. She shot me a nasty look.

"Oh? I don't see anyone on his arm."

"Cause I like to cling to my big brother I nearly never see." I answer in a fake sweet voice.

"Highly doubt that." she snarl.

"Get lost." Sparky stepped in.

"My apology miss but I am with her. I am fine with her holding on to her brother while we walk." Steve spoke up making the woman shoot me a death glare. Sparky stepping between me and her blowing her a kiss then looked to me.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked me.

"Popcorn." I said after looking into her eyes.

"Sodas." she said back.

"Random candy." I informed her.

"Order out." Clint added.

"And tonight will be movie night!" we both said at the same time.

We got to the tower and got an okay from Pepper to use the penthouse for movie night. With in a hour we were mostly ready. It's been mostly a day at the bar and it was really fun but anything Stark is home to me. I got to my room changing into sleep clothes easily. Wearing my favorite short tight black shorts and Tony's old t shirt I got up to the penthouse and got on to the couch with my little blanket. Steve came up and sat by me motioning to the blanket as if asking the question out loud.

"Movie night with us is marathon till everyone is asleep." I told him moving closer to him. He lightly blush wrapping his arms around me as Interview with a Vampire started. We end up also watching Star Wars seven and part of Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea which I end up in the kitchen for most of it.

I started to bring up more snacks but Steve stopped me. "You don't have to watch it if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to just..." I let my voice fade unsure if I should tell him.

"I'm not going to rush you into telling me anything." he said softly. I smiled to him. I set the candy down then wrap my arms around him burying my face into his chest.

"I almost drown right after everything started to settle down from the fail invasion. Ever since then when I get to close to water I freak out." I told him still using his chest to hide my face.

His arms wrap around me tightly. I feel so safe.

"I wouldn't let that happen." He said softly into my hair then pull away. "Come on lets get back up before they get worried." I nod picking some of the candy up. He got the rest and we held hands on the elevator. Tony is working on his suits. Pepper is away on business trip, left a hour ago. Bruce in his lab doing scientific things. So waiting for us is Paula, Beni, Sparky, Natasha, and Clint. We got upstairs and I slip back into my spot after handing Paula her sour patch kids and Sparky her skittles. I have my peanut m&ms like always. I curl up close to Steve but not really touching him. The next thing I know is I'm pulled closer to him with his arm tightly around me.

Before long we were mostly asleep besides me and Steve. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?" he ask softly.

"That defeat the whole reasoning behind movie night." I giggled using his strong chest as my pillow.

"Sleeping on a couch doesn't sound comfortable." he admit. I giggle again.

"Not the point." I told him. I close my eyes then before I could get to sleep JARVIS woke us all up.

"Sir Thor is about to crash into a door." I got up seeing where someone was flying to us. Clint open the glass door and push me back to the couch. I i  
willing went and curl to Steve whom is sitting now. He kept his arm around me and my cover covers both of us.

In the doorway lands a tall long blonde hair man who looks to each of us then to Clint who was most awake.

"I am in urgent need to speak to the man of iron, Tony." he told Clint. Clint told him to follow and they left leaving me to doze off on Steve's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

_**JD: Don't kill me everything happens for a reason! It will get better eventually but if you kill me you will NEVER know!**_

_**Verbophobic: -is already planning her painful, gruisum, demised-**_

_**JD: I LOVE YOU VERBOPHOBIC! *Hides in a panic room waiting for later chapters to come out***_

* * *

Chapter 9 There's No Going Back

"I hate it here. Why are we here?" I asked Tony again. Somehow Fury, the jerk, got my ass, Tony, to drag me and the rest of the Avengers onto the Hellicarrier. As we walk to the main room I am happy to see no other than Paula talking to the black hair bitch and Fury. I ran over hugging my best friend. "Please tell me you know why I've been dragged away from Sparky and Beni." I tried my luck with her.

"Yes, Amma, you might want to sit down." Paula looked at me something in her eyes I couldn't recognize. Her normal sparkle is gone.

"Paul, you are freaking me out." I admit hesitantly. She motion to the huge round table that I took a seat at not far from Tony, cross from Steve. Bruce standing in the doorway, Thor standing not far from him. Both Clint and Natasha both staying a good distance away but close enough to us to be able to intervene if have to.

"I know Hawkeyes and Black Widow have been training you plus you have that female Iron Man suit and your 'hoverboard'." Fury inform me.

"So what to being train by my guardian and his 'friend', my suit is connected with JAZ and can be counted as her own, and SPAZ isn't a hoverboard but an electronic intelligent that can switch between hoverboard and hoverbike." I corrected him which earn me a glare from his one good eye. "Please tell me why am I here. I want you to get to the point."

"We are setting up a second task force under the Avengers."

"And this has to do with me?" I'm being stubborn and besides that I see where he's going but not why.

"You are being asked to be the first one on to the task force." Hill got tired of me playing dumb.

"I got that but he hasn't said why yet." I pointed out standing up but was stopped before I left.

"I'm going to be part of it but only if you are." Paula said standing in front of me. "Plus you always been more flexible so fighting comes more easier for you than most." she said softer. I turn looking at Tony and the others than back to my cousin.

"Fine but only if we call the shots not SHIELD." I said making them agree.

Everyone left besides Fury, Paula, and I. Clint and Natasha were about to leave when second part of what's going on was finally told to me. "Be understandable with this part, Amma." She said softly.

"Just spit it out." I huff.

"Phil is still alive-" Paula started to say and I pull my fist back ready to hit someone.

"He's still alive why weren't we told months ago?" I snap cutting her off.

"They needed a reason to fight and Phil is in a comma." Paula said fast. Both Natasha and Clint stopped by the door turning around facing us when they heard me growl. I pull my fist back and punch Fury in the nose using my body weight in it. He stumble backward holding his nose. I sent Paula a glare as I turned to Natasha and Clint who looks very confused.

"Phil is alive! He let everyone believe he's dead for months!" I screech storming out past them.

"Aim, wait up for me." Paula called after me. "I didn't know till about a hour ago and only reason he decide to tell was cause of me."

"I'm not mad at you. I know you would have told me before." I informed her pretty much I believe and trust her. We stop at a T like area in the hall and I stop. I think even my heart stop at what I see in front of me.

Standing in middle of the hallway is Steve and Hill kissing. One hand on her hip the other on her shoulder.

"Just kill me now." I said loud enough for them to hear me. She pulled away and smirk at me. Evil slutty bitch.

"Amelia?" he turn to face me. Tears running down my face as I ran away. I heard him call for me but then Paula said something I couldn't catch. I ran till I get to an area I knew. This is where Paula works on the birds.

I can hear people coming and I don't want to be seen this way. I start to run again then heard Clint's voice. "Amelia?" He never says my real name unless I've done something wrong or he's worried about me. I didn't stop just kept running. I started to pay attention to my surroundings and got to the only place I knew would be abandon at this time, Bruce's lab. I got under his desk and sobbed.

As tears ran down my face eventually the sobbing slow down to just crying. Knees to my chest and face buried into them. I hate my life but I love it. I can't hate Steve though I feel used by him. I wish I could go back and stop myself for feeling anything for him or let myself be so weak. I wish... A new Sick Puppies song started to play on my ear piece. Paula still watching out for me. The song though I still cried but did dull the hurt.

_"I had a plan and it made God laugh_  
_it didn't work, should've check the math_  
_I hit the wall cause I live too fast_  
_I didn't know it could hurt that bad_  
_I took the hope but there was none_  
_I should've known that was so dumb"_

I'm an idiot for trusting him but this doesn't mean I should give up right?

_"Whoa oh oh oh_  
_whoa oh oh oh"_

But I feel so empty now and hurt so bad. I didn't realize my feelings ran this deep.

_"I was a dick when I was seventeen,_  
_I thought the world brought me everything_  
_but who am I knew I'd never be_  
_is all the shit that happens in between"_

I need to get myself together before someone finds me here but I can't stop crying.

_"Whoa oh oh oh_  
_whoa oh oh oh"_

Stop the water works. Come on I'm stronger than this!

_"There's no going back_  
_when life's a loaded gun, you pull the trigger, trigger_  
_there's no going back_  
_the past is in the past_  
_thank God it doesn't last forever_  
_there's no going back_  
_fuck that going back_  
_there's no going back_  
_fuck that going back"_

I can't change how I feel or anything only move forward.

_"Yesterday was another life_  
_turning left didn't turn out right_  
_stuck in hell when I was twenty-five_  
_you can't regret what you don't decide_  
_I should have stayed, should have let go_  
_should've, could've means you'll never know"_

All I'm doing to myself is hurting myself I need to get a grip and get over it. He's taken that's it.

_"Whoa oh oh oh_  
_whoa oh oh oh"_

He has someone and I can't change that and I can't change what already happen.

_"There's no going back_  
_when life's a loaded gun, you pull the trigger, trigger_  
_there's no going back_  
_the past is in the past_  
_thank God it doesn't last forever_

_there's no going back_  
_fuck that going back_  
_there's no going back_  
_fuck that going back"_

Stop crying he picked her not me. He made his bed now he'll lay in it... with her.

_"The future I'm living now_  
_is not what I'd thought it'd be_  
_the person I was before_  
_is nothing like me_  
_the future I'm living now_  
_is the way that I want it to be_  
_the minute I walk through the door_  
_I slam it behind me"_

There's always light at the end of the tunnel. That's what Phil always told me. He's still alive and I'm happy about that and still pissed at Fury for not telling us sooner.

_"There's no going back"_

I'm not going to interact with anyone if I can help it till I'm back to normal.

_"When life's a loaded gun, you pull the_  
_trigger, trigger"_

I'll lock myself into my room till I'm able to control my feelings and body again.

_"There's no going back."_

I'm not going to fall more for him.

_"The past is in the past"_

I'll find out where Phil is and visit him.

_"Thank God it doesn't last forever."_

Comma or not I miss Phil like crazy.

_"There's no going back."_

Steve doesn't matter to me any more.

_"Fuck that going back."_

Steve is my past.

_"There's no going back."_

Phil will be my one main, priority.

_"Fuck that going back."_

I've been caught.

Bruce came in sitting by me under the desk. "Want to talk about it?"

"Steve lead me on and I caught him lip locking with the slutty Hill. But brighter news, Fury been lying to everyone about Phil. He's still alive but in a comma." I put my head onto his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

_**JD: Sorry for the long wait... DON'T KILL ME FOR CHAPTER 9 IT GETS BETTER AND THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT MY BETA (Verbophobic) START TO LOVE ME AGAIN!**_

* * *

**Ch10 Till Something Breaks**

Bruce got me calm completely and sat with me a while. After I wash away most of my tear stains and frown at my red slightly puffy eyes. I walked back into the lab to find Tony and Clint there being told by Bruce and Paula what happen.

"Capsickle is an idiot but didn't think he was a player too." Tony stated simply shaking his head. "Fury hiding Phil being alive doesn't surprise me either."

"Did she put her weight into the punch?" Bruce asked Clint and Paula.

"Looks like she did and his nose had to be put back into place." Clint smirk made me giggle which told them I was back. Clint walked over to me handing me something. Looking down I notice it was his favorite sunglasses. "Hold them for me." he wink at me. He knew I hate people seeing me like this.

"Thank you." I mumble which he ruffled my hair as a response.

"So how badly will you let me prank them?" Tony asked knowing if he did without a response from me I would probably be piss at him for a good long while.

"I don't care about Hill or Fury but leave Steve alone." I told all of them.

"You still have feelings for that ass?" I looked to Paula whom the one who said that.

"Can't shut my heart off and I have no idea but I don't want him in the crossfire of my and Hill's private war." I answer her fixing my hair then slip Clint's sunglasses on turning to the others. "Can we go home now?"

~*~*~*FAST FORWARD~*~*~*  
1HOUR LATER  
AT STARK TOWER

JARVIS was inform by Tony that Steve was not allowed near me unless I request that of him. Pepper was also told what happen by Tony and Paula. Pepper let mea eat in my room as long as Clint eat with me. We eat in silence till he sigh.

"I know he's to old for you and yet I didn't get involve cause I've never seen you that happy and open to any guy besides people you call family." he stated. I poke at my small bowl of ice cream, cookie dough, and looked up to him. "I only want you to be happy. Already I miss your smile." he said softer which got a spoon full of ice cream in his face. We both busted out laughing.

He clean it off then started his tickling war. He's not normally that sappy guy who is all sensitive to his feelings. Hell from what I'm told by everyone only time he ever show feelings besides around Natasha is when he's around me. Feelings get in the way of his job so he bottles them then acts like a kid when I'm around.

He stop tickling me and just laid beside me on my bed. I curl up to his side softly gripping his shirt so happy at least I still have him.

Somehow eventually of us just laying there I must have fallen asleep cause Paula was waking me up the next morning.

"Unless you are going to drag me out, to the gym, or to see Phil I'm not leaving this room." I growled sleepily.

"I need to show you something wake up." she said slightly rushed. I sat up and she turn me to face JARVIS's monitor and a video of the hellicarrier's cafeteria, kitchen, place showed up with some of the crew eating. Fury sat down with Hill and another agent I don't know. The agent grab a ketchup bottle and start to put it on their eggs.

"I've seen grosser." I stated wanting to go back asleep.

"Keep watching." The screen pull out to another guy with what looks like hot sauce which this one I do know he's friends with Phil. Hot sauce bottle top explode and the ketchup guy took a bite and jumps up knocking the bottle over on to Fury. Ketchup from the hot sauce all over Hill. They look piss.

"It gets better." Paula said when I look to her.

The screen switch to when Hill tried to get into her quarters and the door wouldn't accept her codes or her finger print. The screen change again and walking to main room of hellicarrier is Fury then you hear Hill scream. Hill walks in cover in what looks like leftovers. I couldn't stop laughing how unlucky she is though I know all of those pranks.

"JARVIS, where's Tony?" I ask after I calm down some.

"He's in his lab working on his suits." JARVIS told me. Not caring I'm still in my sleep clothes which is a pair of gym shorts and a shirt I stole from Clint.

Most of the shirts I steal or stole from them are huge on me. Clint's shirts stop little above mid thigh and Tony's half inch higher. my shirts are barely part my waist so they fit right unlike my favorite sleep shirts. I got to Tony's suits lab area and I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I said into his shirt. "I know you want to take credit for those awesome pranks but thank you." I pull away and made a small, weak smile.

"They are fair game just not the idiot Captain." He stated my rule. I nod jumping on the unused desk besides when it catches random things. "JARVIS, play some music." Tony called out as he worked.

"Yes sir." JARVIS reply then started to play some songs I know but not in the mood to sing along with. Finally something did come on making me sing.

_"Face me, you won't escape from me_  
_I gotta make you see what's keeping me alive_  
_inside only the bland survives_  
_now it's too late to hide, it's down to you and I"_ I sang along dancing in my spot as Tony laugh at me.

_"Fake how you treat me_  
_and make me believe"_ Tony by now started to sing with me.

_"I've had more than I can take, there's nothing you can say_  
_cause everything I wanted you took away_  
_that way you made me feel was never even real_  
_you made me, now I won't stop 'til something breaks"_ we are singing together when Pepper came in but didn't say anything yet.

_"you've shown me just what you want with me_  
_the lie everyone believes and now it's coming out_  
_face down, screaming without a sound_  
_you oughta know by now, it's gonna come around."_ Pepper lean against the wall listening to us.

_"I've had more than I can take, I'm drowning the pain_  
_cause everything I wanted you took away_  
_that way you made me feel was never even real_  
_you made me, now I won't stop 'til something breaks."_ Pepper started to giggle at us as we sing slightly off key.

_"I've had more than I can take, you'll never know the pain_  
_cause everything I wanted you took away_  
_that way you made me feel was never even real_  
_you made me, now I won't stop 'til something breaks"_ I look to Pepper.

_"It's more than I can take, you'll never even real_  
_cause everything I wanted you took away_  
_that way you made me feel was never even real_  
_you made me, now I won't stop 'til something breaks."_ At the end of the song Pepper came over hugging me.

"He doesn't know what he's missing." she whisper into my hair.

"Can you help me later tonight with Sparky and Paula."

"With what?"

"I want my streaks back." I informed her.

"Colors?" Tony asked being nosy.

"Sparky is bringing them and you'll see tomorrow." I smirk at the playful glare he sent me.

"Your room after dinner?"

"Yep, Sparky and Paul gonna eat in my room with me." She smile nodding.

"So slumber party to try to cheer you up." Tony said which got an empty water bottle thrown at him by me.


	11. Chapter 11

**In It For Life**

**AMMA's POV**

I sat in the kitchen pouting at Tony hoping that he'll take pity. I should have known better. "Pepper says you need to be there and I'm not going against her. Besides you made a commitment to this beta team. Or was it gamma?" He wonder making me roll my eyes.

"We need to name the damn thing like the Avengers." I stated giving up on the pity card.

"Oh did I say I don't like the color." He joked about my newest streak of color in my hair. I just roll my eyes looking out to the snow cover ground. It's December already.

**3rd POV**

In middle of the ocean is like it's waiting for something sits a huge boat, or so it looks. In the main room in a spin chair is a young girl about the age of seventeen looking at a screen in her lap. Video playing was live of a man in a hospital bed, in a comma. She sighs softly making her long dark brown hair with a single red streak in it move. She looked to the entrance her shady blue eyes, looks dark gray, looking at the two women that came in. One looks like she's sixteen or seventeen like the brown hair girl already sitting the other looks to be in her mid twenties.

"Amelia, this is Black Widow's new trainee, Sage." A tall black man with an eye patch said. Amma simply nod looking over the new girl. She's about the same height as herself. Her hazel brown eyes sparkled slightly at the older girl. Her black, obviously dyed, hair in a pony tail.

"Sage J. Wilken, you must be the famous Amma that Steve and Mr Stark talks so highly of." She said nervously and it could be easily spotted. The older woman glare at daggers at Amma whom ignored her.

"If Tony heard you he would have a heart attack!" Amma laugh then smiled though both was forced. "Come on I'll show you were the gym is." the two started to walk away.

"Steve's cute and really fond of you." Sage stated to test a theory. Instead of the outcome of what Sage expecting, Amma look down at the pad still live streaming video going.

"Fond as a friend. His girlfriend won't let me near him even as that." she stated.

She seems depress now. "Who's the video of?" Sage change subjects.

"A man who pretty much raised me. He's in a comma." She looked up and lead them down another corridor. "Have any fighting experience?"

"Rough housing is about it." she laugh and the look Amma gave her was mix of pity and sympathy.

"Good luck then, Shiny."

"Shiny?" Sage seemed confused.

"Sorry, force of habit from Tony. You seem so bright, cheerful, and awesome besides friends with Hill."

"I'm not friends with her. She threaten me to stay away from Steve." Amma was surprise to say the least.

"So is it fine I call you Shiny?"

"Yep." She answer popping the p. It sorta sounded like bubble gum popping. Amma already likes this girl.

AMMA's POV

I watch Black Widow introduce herself and Clint to Shiny. When Natasha found out the lack of fighting skills she's dealing with Clint motion me to follow him. I skip my pad to JARVIS, and watching Phil, into my back pocket and climb after Clint into a high place out of sight unless you know where to look.

"I was told I had to talk to you." he inform me. I laid down in the vents looking down at Shiny and Natasha as Natasha shows her basic moves while fighting her slowly.

"About?"

"Your disappearing act and punching our boss." he answer as if neither are important.

"Disappearing act, you and Phil raised me so they should know I'm good at those and will do them whenever I can." I stated in same tone as him as I watch Natasha flip Shiny over her shoulder hitting the floor with her back hard.

"And punching Fury?"

"He had it coming for hiding information about one of the two people I love most from me and rest of his family."

"What do you want me to put in my report?"

"That the stress of the information made me lose my sanity temporarily?" I made a wild shot.

"Temporarily? You are always insane so can't lose what you never had." He stated tapping my stomach.

"True but do they know that?"

"Not sure." He laugh when Shiny try to flip Natasha the way Natasha showed her. She did a counter move instead.

I close my eyes and listen to them talk.

"What are they doing up there?" Shiny asked out of breath.

"Counseling." Natasha answer with short answers. Then I heard a slight banging noise and groan knowing Natasha put her on the floor again.

"How come?" Shiny fished for information. Yeah I most certainly like this girl.

"She punch our boss then disappear for a bit." Natasha had a grin when she said that, I know cause I can hear it in her voice.

"I should ask her why I don't want to know gossip, no offense." I think I found myself a new friend. I smirk at that thought. Most friends I ever really had besides Sparky and Beni mostly wanted to be around me cause of my smarts or cause of wanting to be around Tony or Clint.

"None taken, you should fit in with Amelia's group just fine." Natasha said. I stop hearing groans of pain and grunts so I open my eyes to see they stop for the day. "You'll start normal training tomorrow along with school work with Bruce. You will train from three in the afternoon to seven at night during days your schooling take place. Days without schooling you'll be training from six in the morning to seven at night only a couple breaks for necessities. If you back talk or do anything you're not suppose to you will have a test which is fighting me without me holding back." she ran over the basic rules then look to where Clint and I are. "I'll expect your help, Amelia, with training her." I smile slightly.

"I will, Natasha!" I call down.

"Will you stick to these rules and follow my orders?" Natasha asked Shiny who I saw smiling.

"I will." I jump down with Clint and walked over to them. Shiny is humming a song I know.

"What are you humming?" I wonder, not able to place it.

"A song a friend played for me before I left this morning. Have it stuck in my head." I raised my eyebrow. She giggled and took a breath. "I suck at singing so please excuse that." then another breath.  
_"There's a time when we try_  
_to begin what's ending_  
_if at first you don't succeed_  
_then we just end up pretending."_

She sang the first couple of lines of a Sick Puppies song I know.

"The song is In it for life by Sick Puppies. They are one of my favorite now-a-days bands." I laugh. We started to walk off when a thought hit me. "Where are you staying?"

"Oh Miss Potts had to get legal guardianship of me so where ever she lives I guess." My eyes got wide and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You'll be in Stark tower with us." I stated shock.

"Wait really?" she look star struck.

* * *

_**JD: Wonder how many people can guess who Shiny/Sage is based off of hmmm?  
****VP: oh oh! Can I guess? can I guess**__**?  
JD: No you know who it is x3  
VP: Oh Pooh!  
JD: Lol. If any FANS (Bloominidiot; DSShadow; and Verbophobic don't count) can guess whom Shiny/Sage is based off of will get an one shot or short chapter featuring one of your OC or one based off of you ^.^ it'll be a one shot or just showing up and not staying long in the story o.o**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**JD: I did mention this has some slight crossover with Transformers right? Ironhide and a few others show up in these stories but no one but certain few (Nearly everyone in the dark but three people if that) knows about them.**_

* * *

**Deliverance**

All November I stayed in Stark tower even if the Incident happen close to end of November. Everyday I went to a secret location to train with my and Clint's family for New Years.

December after Shiny shows up I started to come out of my main rooms more mainly to hang out with her and Sparky whom gets along pretty well. I'm still training every spare minute for New Years.

January I stayed with the family for a little longer. At the end of January I went back to Stark tower though I didn't want to.

When I walked in I didn't stop when I saw the group talking to Tony and Pepper just stay straight. I went straight over kissing Pepper on the cheek.

"Home for now." I stated. She smile up to me.

"We've miss you." She told me grabbing my hand. "Go drop your things into your room shower and unpack. We have some friends you would like to meet." She motion to the group I barely paid attention to. I nod then left to my room. Before I was completely gone I heard someone talking to Pepper.

"Who was that?" his deep voice sent good shivers down my spine.

"That was Amma our little inventor." She inform him. I started to walk to my room taking a shower and then put my dirty clothes into hamper the clean away. I slip on a black t shirt with dark black pants and black high tops that I nearly never where but I have slightly miss.

"Pepper? Tony?" I called out walking into the penthouse and saw Steve with shorter hair talking to a taller black hair guy and girl with long blonde hair. I started to walk out back to the elevator but then Tony caught me.

"Where you think you're going? We got guests." He lead me over to Steve and the others. When I got closer I can see now the guy I thought was Steve wasn't. His eyes are darker and he looks just slightly older.

"Hello." I said softly slightly nervous around people I don't know.

"Oh you must be Amma." the girl said happily. "I'm Susan, this is Reed and my little brother Johnny." she motion to them.

"Yes I am Amma." I answer with a smile. Johnny, Steve look-a-like, smile to me.

I felt a light blush and played with a napkin that's on the bar we are sitting at. I got up getting a coke-a-cola popping the tab drinking the first sip. I'm nervous!

I sat back down and Johnny moved closer to me. "You look like you don't wanna be here." he said in a low tone to me.

"Kinda." I smile at him trying to be nice.

"Maybe Amma should show me around while you four talk." He suggest to them.

"Sure." I said standing up motioning him to follow. "Tony, any place is a no go?" I wonder.

"Nope just don't break anything or I'll let Sparky use you as a science project!" He play threaten. I laugh at it and lead Johnny to the elevator. We started on the ground level and when we got there who else to be there than Steve and Hill.

"JARVIS, I think you might be glitching. You forgot to take out the trash." I inform the AI as I turn to Johnny. "The first three floors being. Lobby, Reception, and the help floor." I informed him as we go up.

"What was that about?" he ask slightly confuse to how rude I was to Steve and Hill.

"It's stupid just I don't want to be around those two."

"What's next?" he ask and I smile at him being considerate.

"Fourth floor is services, fifth is kitchen." I named off the next two.

"I'm slightly hungry." He commented so JARVIS open the door to the kitchen and we step out. I went to the fridge and look into it.

"What you like for lunch?" I ask as I took out two soft drinks. One handed to him and the other I drank.

"I would like something like pasta."

"Spaghetti?" I ask and he nod. I took out a pot and ran hot water into it. After the water started it put the noodles into it and open a can of tomato paste. After the noodles were cook JARVIS dump the hot water out and I put the paste into it while it finish cooking. After that I added a few basic seasonings not knowing how much he likes it or not. I got it to where I like it but not to bad then served it up.

"And here I thought most people didn't add flavor to spaghetti besides my sister." he said slightly sarcastically as a joke.

I smile fixing him a plate. "I would fix some garlic bread too but I think we are low on bread." I stated looking at the bread normally is at. They are going to be more by tonight.

"So how old are you?" he ask as he as he eat.

"Just turn eighteen."

"Oh when?"

"December 8th."

"So we just miss it, would you like to do something with me to celebrate it?" he ask wrapping his arm around me pulling me to him. I'm blushing a lot.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" I ask him already pretty positive of the answer.

"Yes." he was direct.

"Then we'll see."

"You know you are beautiful when you blush?" that made me blush more.

"Whatever you say, Casanova." I smirk getting up walking to the elevator. He followed.

"So when should we celebrate?" he ask wrapping his arms around my waist and head on my shoulder.

"Ah but I didn't say yes. I said we'll see." I remark making him let go of me. "Lets finish our tour will we?" I ask as I look up at JARVIS's screen.

"Sure."

"Floors 6 through 11 are what you would call headquarters so we'll skip them, kind of boring." I told him. "12 Through 19 are private quarters"

"Which one are you in?" He ask which got a look from me.

"Pretty sure Clint would hurt you if I inform him that you want to go to my PRIVATE bedroom."I said he looks confuse. "Hawkeyes is somewhere as a big brother to father figure to me." he look slightly nervous now but not intimidated or scare. "20 to 22 are dining halls for certain things." I remember being explain why three floors being different types of dining halls. "23 through 27 are recreation and leisure areas that also holds our gym slash training room." I stated with a small smile. "28 through 31 is party deck that I'm not stopping at. 32 through 37 is laboratories. 38 is the penthouse. 39 and 40 the watch tower." We had stop but not enter each beginning floor I named off besides the watch tower we were in the penthouse now.

The others are now through talking along with a huge orange guy and Hulk fighting. "Why Hulk out and who's he?" I asked confuse. Instead of an answer my Sick Puppies playlist starts to play and first song to play is Deliverance.


	13. Chapter 13

_**JD: Warning Song Fic and this one is a long-ish one!**_

* * *

**Anywhere But Here**

_Lyrics_  
**memories**  
here and now

_I held onto you for as I could but today_

I was told by Reed that they would love me to stay with them for a bit. He wouldn't mind the help in the lab. I am hesitant about it. Steve keeps coming to mind and makes me want to break something.

_You fell away_

I walk to the dining hall I was told Shiny was in and walked into Steve, Hill, and Shiny talking but Shiny looks like she's about to murder someone.

_Now what I hold are memories we barely made._

That hit something with me and I heard bits of what they were saying. "Wait so I have to go with him to some stupid suppose to be deserted island to find out why a radio single is coming from there? Isn't that the coast guard's crap job or whatever?"

"Well now this crap job is your's." She said rudely. "That's if you're not going to screw it up like everything else."

_I stood on the edge of your bridge until I felt the rain_

Shiny grind her teeth not saying anything, but Steve said something instead. "That was uncall for."

"She messes up everything." Hill replied fast that one Shiny got tired of her bullshit. "Her parents didn't even want her-" Shiny punch her as hard as she can.

**Mistake is what they call me when they chase me. My own parents don't want me.** I want to run so I did not knowing why and Steve and Shiny finally saw me calling out to me but I kept running the need to be free.

_Wash me away_

**My little legs can't run fast enough and the man catches me punches me hard. Tears running down my face it's hard to breathe.**

I ran out of Stark tower not turning back, running as fast as I can.

_My confusion left me fast as the vertigo came_

**I got off the ground looking up at the cliff I fell off of. I don't know how I survive that but head hurts thinking about climbing so I ran into the woods needing to escape before they came for me.**

_What I believed to be true it was only a dream_

**The older man who looks similar to me smile. I ran to him happy then he handed to a mean guy who hurts me.**

_Believe in me_

**I ran as fast as I could till a woman was holding me. Then the man came back taking me far away selling me to another man. Arrows came flying into the room and outside killing all of the bad men and I ran again.**

_I just projected it over your beautiful screen_

**A young handsome man caught me taking me away with him. I'm fearful he'll sell me like the man I called my father done so.**

_I self mediated my way through this mess that we made_

**I stole pills from the medic and try take them. The young man call Clint stop me.**

_So I could stay_

**He told me that what happen to me if he has anything to do with it won't happen again. He then left me with another man who wanted me to talk.**

_There was nothing, but I waited_

**I refuse to say anything. They'll bring me back to the bad place even if Clint say he won't let me go there again. I waited for Clint to return.**

_I waited_

**It was months and he finally came back. The man he left me with call himself Phil and started to call me Amelia. Clint came in and first thing I said since my real father's death. I scream Clint's name happily running to him and he held me close to him.**

_This was my mistake_

**I gasp and cried out as these huge guys gang up on me. They are kicking me and have me pin to the wall trying to take away the bag Clint gave me. It's the first gift I can ever remember getting. I should have never took the short cut to school.**

_Broken are plans we made_

**Phil sat in the principal's office trying to find out who gang up on me. I wouldn't tell him and I didn't want anyone to get involve. I broken his dreams for me already!**

_So I will be traveling any place_

**I couldn't take it anymore so Clint took me on the road with one of the circuses he grew up in.**

_Cause any where's better than here_

**I was gang up again before we left town to the circus. Clint came and punch one guy in the gut and he got gang up on. He end up winning with really bad bruises and really sore.**

_Here we can rest in peace._

**I crawled into Clint's bed and curl up carefully to his side. I'm to scare to sleep by myself.**

_Rubble beneath the feet_

**He was teaching me the flips and turns. Helping me learn how to walk on the high wire and ride a horse. He was my teacher, my only friend, my parent figure, the only one I needed.**

_I shouldn't have followed you anywhere_

**One night I saw him sneaking out so followed. He end up talking to a man that my real father tried to sell to me the first time.**

_Cause anywhere's better than here_

**I ran off and they saw me. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. They were even and light but heavy. Light cause they know how to run without tripping or slowing down on overgrown weeds and uprooted roots but heavy cause they are big and running. I trip up falling then scream out but the person caught me. He smell of leather, hint of car oil, and pine wood after a good rain. I know who it is and would always know who it is.**

_Where is the space I could move, where I could rest my head._

**I woke up in Clint's bed. He came in and hand me a plate of food sitting beside me. He didn't ask why I followed him or why I ran away. All he did was sat there watching me carefully.**

_There's nothing left for me here_

**I turn away from him wanting to leave and never come back to him. He is friends with the people that hurt me. I don't want to be around him anymore.**

_It's hard to leave behind_

**I tried running away again but I couldn't. He showed me love and took me in. He protected me and never hurt me. I can't leave him.**

_The one thing that made me feel alive_

**He took my hand and brought me to a place that I've only heard about. It's like a jail but top security type. He got me a pass and showed me the men, most of them, were in there. No way out. I felt alive and safe again.**

_So I slide_

**We got out and he got me a skateboard. I rode it all over and he laugh when I slip off of it. I laugh too and hug him tightly.**

_From paranoid to paradise_

**He gain my trust again. He then decide to train me.**

_This was my mistake_

**I dodge the punches that the bullies sent my way. I kick my foot up sending one back falling on to the other than I ran as fast as my short legs could carry me. I made it to Phil's apartment and hid inside as the bullies try to break down the door.**

_Broken are plans we made_

**Phil came home called the cops then found me. He yelled at me for not calling him but he stopped when he saw how scare I was. I went to Clint demanding him to teach me better fighting styles so I can defend myself better.**

_So I will be traveling any place_

**I then met Pepper when Tony was dying. Pepper figure out I'm not really Phil's niece and they talked up a plan before he had to goto New Mexico on a mission I'm not allow to know about.**

_Cause anywhere's better than here._

**Pepper took me in and Phil gave her custody of me. I then train every weekend on a secret SHIELD base while Tony argue with Director Fury and other higher up people about something call the Avengers Intuitive or something like that. Most people would love this but it's normal for me and I want new.**

_This was my mistake_

**I ask for a step up so Clint got his friend Natasha to train me. Bad idea on my part.**

_Broken are plans we made_

**I get stuck watching Tony and correct his formula but he points out something so I let him change it. The foot of the new Iron Man suit blows up.**

_Here we rest in peace_

**I slide down the railing of Tony's house I'm staying at with him and Pepper. Easily avoiding the huge as hell stuff animal, Christmas gift to Pepper.**

_Rubble beneath the feet_

**The house coming down around me. Tony is able to get the suit to go around Pepper and tries to catch me before I fall and end up falling with me. He pulls me close knowing my fear of falling without knowledge of being able to walk out of it.**

_I shouldn't have to follow you anywhere_

**Tony saves both of us and JARVIS flies us to another state. Soaking wet getting sick and slightly scare I follow him though I don't why I'm doing so.**

_Cause anywhere's better than here._

**I got left behind when he gets to kick bad guy's ass.**

Someone pulls me out of my mind's overload. He holds me tight and all I can smell is leather, hint of car oil, and pine wood after it rains. He caught me and I look around notice I'm right outside of Phil's old apartments.

"How often is she there?" I know he knows who and where I'm talking about.

"Hill is there every single chance she gets. She is sending us out on missions and all." he informed me softly.

"Then maybe it'll be a good idea for me to go stay at Reed tower or whatever it's call for a while." I said softly. Inside something snap and it needed out.


	14. Chapter 14

_**JD: This one is long and sorry for delay if any. I'm trying to space these stories out while I'm waiting for a computer to be able to work on them! **__**I will post a mini story that shows actually what happens in this time that I skip. It'll be under Fantastic Four but still part of this series just happening when Amma is with them.**_

_**ALSO On Facebook if you like my friends that the Mechies (The beta team) that are already in this story and will show up in future chapters are on a Page call Mechies. We are posting it regularly each of us. I am temporarily posting for the person that Amma is based off of, no she's not base off of me, Amma is more kick ass than I. Please come and like the page. Spoilers will happen on it along with funny moments and I might start to post Mini Stories on it before on here! It will be unedited but still be there!**_

_**Verbophobic will also be on that page. She has permission to do what she wants to her stuff on it. She can if she like add spoilers or she can just add small funny things! When she's "In Character" she will be the character that's based after her (She knows who every character is based after) and when not she will signature things -VB or Verbophobic. Same goes with me and a few other authors on here that will be on page. PLEASE LIKE US!  
**_

* * *

**I Hate You**

_**February:**_

I laugh and snuggles to Johnny who seems like we are hook together at the hip. He's so sweet after you get past the things that makes you want to take a baseball bat to his head. He's really fun to be around.

February 14th. VDay I expected to just eat breakfast and hang out with Reed up at his lab but ended up surprised by Johnny with a LOT of roses and chocolate. He wrap his arms around my waist kissing the back of my head. "I got plans for us today." he whisper. The day was full of love girly movies and cuddling along with when I got to the room I'm staying in he caught my wrist and pin me to the wall kissing me roughly. His figure so much bigger than me and rougher. His lips though smooth and aggressive. I was surprise and kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck. He pull away and we both breathing hard. "I've been wanting to do that all day." he said softly into my neck where his face is now.

Every day after that we got closer, kiss more are spent more time together. We went to Stark tower and met up with the team mostly. I nearly sat in Johnny's lap when Hill came in and not far from her Steve. He wrap an arm around me whispering softly into my hair sweetly and low. "Ignore her, she's just jealous of your beauty." that made me smile leaning on him. He kiss my lips in a quick peck then went back to his poker game that I stop paying attention too.

**_March:_**

Johnny and I got slightly more serious but still very lose relationship. Right now we just got back from the movies and holding hands. Ben gave us a look when we kiss so he lead me to the closer of our rooms, mine. I am now laying on my bed with him on top of me.

I stop for a moment of our make out section and blush at how we ended up. He's on top of me with his waist between my legs. We started to kiss again and I felt him press himself to me. I softly gasp in slight surprise but not completely. He started to slowly grind against me. Happy we are both fully clothed besides one of his hands found a way to sneak under my shirt.

Right before said hand could get under my bra someone knock on the door. Johnny groan rolling off of me. I kiss his lips softly and told whoever to come in. Reed step in looking between me and Johnny which made me blush.

"Tony called saying something about Sparky trying to kill him and he needs you there now." Reed inform me.

"Looks like my vacation away from the queen bitch and her shadow is up." I grumble then kiss Johnny again. I can't call him my boyfriend or my Johnny and I can't figure out why.

'Maybe cause your feelings for him aren't that deep?' the voice I love to hate pointed out the obvious.

'Not your life but out.' I told it and curl to Johnny's side. Yes, the voice is right I do have feelings for the Human Torch but they don't run as deep as my feelings for the man who looks like him does. I'm not with Johnny cause he looks like Steve either.

"You want me to drop you off?" Johnny ask moving my hair to see my face.

"Nope, I have been wanting to really meet Ivan." I told him getting up and pack my clothes.

"Ivan?" when Johnny is confuse he's more cute.

"Yeah, that's Shiny's boyfriend for almost a year or half of one. I met him once on New Years but we didn't get to talk much." I told him as I finish packing and grab my crappy old phone that I love. I press Shiny's name and it started to ring.

"This is hot phone sex line. I'm Lucinda, how may I help you?" Shiny's voice came through and I laugh. "Or would you rather my brother Lucifer?" She ask holding all seriousness in her voice.

"Well, Lucinda, I would rather talk to Lucifer but I guess I can talk smexy with you." I laugh out and laugh harder at the looks Reed and Johnny were giving me. I could hear Shiny laugh on her side then a small explosion.

"Hey that almost hit me!" I heard Shiny yell at whom I can probably safely assume was Sparky who likes throwing miniature bombs that only hurts you badly but don't leave you cripple. Normally only leaves bad bruises.

"Will you and your B.F. pick me up? I wanna hang out with you two!" I whine ask.

I giggled more after I hang up looking at them. "So Ivan and Shiny gonna pick me up in about a hour maybe a little more." I inform them. I got more questionable looks then Reed left leaving me and Johnny alone. He walked closer to me wrapping his arms around me.

"So we got about that much time to pick up where we left off and more." he said into the back of my neck. His husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

"When I leave we won't have much time to be together." I stated turning around facing him. "We both have our super hero jobs so we will what see each other once a month if lucky?" he looked like a kicked puppy.

"I know, we are better as friends but I want us to be more. Distance even if we live in same city will destroy us." He spoke one of the things I thought.

"So this ends here?" I ask feeling extremely small. He's a playboy like Tony and also like Tony he sticks by who he's in a committed relationship with.

"I don't want to say yes but it have too." He sigh into my hair then backed up. Before he got to far I went up kissing his lips for hopefully the last time. He walked out and I sigh. I feel like shit and probably ruin the best relationship I've ever had but it needed to be done.

I turn around and pick up my phone calling the only person I could talk to about this. Sparky. She didn't answer so I waited a few minutes then she called back.

/Every time I'm close to saving you  
You grow into  
a sin worth believing/ my phone rang the lyrics to the song 'I Hate You' by Sick Puppies.

"City morgue, you kill them we chill them. Pick up or drop off?" I answer the phone.

"Drop off. What's up, brat?" Sparky's voice came through the other end.

"I'm an idiot."

"What happen?"

"I broke off whatever me and flame boy had going." I admitted laying on the bed.

"Not idiot, smart."

"He's the best relationship I've ever had and he's so romantic and sweet."

"Are we talking about the same flame head?"

"I think."

"The hothead playboy you've been arm candy of for the past two months?" she ask slightly aggravated.

**_*~*~AT STARK TOWER*~*~_**  
**_SAGE/SHINY's POV_**

I watch the taller than myself multi color short hair girl chase after her boss throwing what she call toy bombs at him. I know he messed with her stuff so I'm not getting involve, or wouldn't be if I wasn't going to get the middle person when Ironhide, or as they know him as Ivan Hide, picks me up. She wants to hang out with me and him. I sigh getting a bad feeling about this.

About thirty minutes pass and JARVIS inform me that Ivan is here so I bid my waves over the shoulder to the two in middle of an non physical, yet, argument. I got downstairs to see my extremely handsome semi human boyfriend standing by the entrance and 'his' black top-kick in the background. He look me over with thoses bright nearly glowing blue eyes then a slightly force smile came to his lips.

"What's wrong, tuff stuff?" I ask softly using an old nickname I haven't used in a while.

"I'm a warrior, soldier and I'm on the sidelines." He told me knowing better than to lie or hide it.

"You are protecting me from 'cons most of all the screaming idiot that wants me dead." he gave me a look I know all to well.

"YOU are the one that hacked their systems and got information to make us protect you." he reminded me which made me flinch.

"Yeah, not a smart idea on my half I agree, but you guys were able to destroy the big metal ring before they brought more 'cons here." I reminded him the good part. We got into his alt form and drove to where Amma was staying.

"So anything important I should know besides she know my 'human' name, 'codename' and that I'm a weapon expert in a top secret base?" he turn his holoform to face me.

"Not really. I try to leave our work past small so they can't figure things out. Only the minimum basics." I inform him then lean against his window. He nod as we stop and saw Johnny and Amma softly kiss each other than climb into Ironhide's alt form. We drove quietly for a while then Amma started in on questions. Not many or top secret ones just simple ones like how we met.

"Wait so you end up dating the man who almost ran over you?" she asked slightly shock.

"Yeah, didn't officially meet him till after I was hired by the government." I told her giggling. We got to the tower to fast.

"I don't want to go in but gotta some time." Amma stated getting out. "Bye, Ivan, I'll see you later hopefully." She started to head to the building. I kissed Ironhide's dash board then his holoform cheek.

"Wait." He told me turning. The bad feeling came back.

"Hide, what's wrong?" I ask my throat tightening up having a feeling I know what he's about to say.

"I love you, Sage, I've always love you."

"But?" I felt the tears form.

"You need someone else. You need someone you don't need to hide stuff from your friends and be able to kiss and hold. You need someone of your own kind." The tears escape and my heart felt like it's being rip from my chest. I got out of his form and ran into the tower. Skipping over the elevator straight for the stairs I ran till I fell bruising my hands when they caught me from hitting the steps. I just cried on the stairway till I heard someone coming.

I try to wipe away the tears but couldn't stop crying. After all we've been through he broke up with me. He's the one who saved me from Starscream or whatever the evil jet 'con name is. He's the one who stop my mother from hitting me when I deny to go back to Washington with her and her abusive husband. He's the one who held me when I cried after my only human friend died saving me from a 'con attack to try to get me. He's the one that took my breath away when he kissed me on the day we thought would be our last day together. He's always been there and now he won't. I know Sideswipe is going to get here soon to replace Ironhide but it's harder now on me cause he broke up with me!

The steps got heavier and I notice they were to heavy to be human's. I turn to face the Incredible Hulk. He tilt his big green head to the side then roar at me. I got up face to lower chest close to his upper stomach and look up to him roaring.

He laugh putting his hand on my head. "Little girl no cry." he rumble out. I nod moving my fingers to motion him to get lower. He done so, his huge green body moving down as he crouch and I hug him around the neck.

"Thanks, Hulk, I needed that." I slightly laugh, feeling slightly better now.

"No cry." he grunts and I bust out laughing. Our joy and laughing stop when we heard a loud banging noise upstairs that didn't sound like a mini toy bomb.

We ran upstairs, and stop when we got to the was penthouse. There standing in the destroyed penthouse area is a tall black woman with white hair, two pretty brunettes, a blue dude, and a bald guy in a wheelchair. On the balcony stood a man with metal things coming out of his hands and Tony in his suit. Amma standing not far from him in fighting stance and Sparky right beside her with the small dangerous looking mini bombs not the toy ones that just hurts.

"What's going on?" I asked Amma and Sparky.

"Bad guys." Amma said not turning around. They all ran forward to where now I see a girl that looks similar to Amma but darker and shorter hair and a boy with short spiked black hair, pure black eyes even where the white should be, and razor sharp teeth.

"Emily, how long has it been? Eight long years." The bad man hissed out, not like a snake but scary like.

"I don't know who Emily is or care." Amma growled. Something made it where only Amma can cross a certain point. Tony held up his hand firing a pulse that show a slight force field type thing surrounding them.

Amma tries to punch him but a shadow like creature with blood shot red eyes came up from the floor and caught her hand. Fear cross her face. I've never seen fear like that but she hid it just as fast as it appeared.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat your family?" the man ask with this twisted sadistic smile that slightly scares me more than his hissing while talking bit.

The shadow morph around her and the other two bad guys and flew off the balcony. Tony and the white hair woman followed them out flying away.


	15. Chapter 15

_**JD: This is the chapter that Verbophobic and I have been waiting for and next I will be found inside my room laughing my ass off at who thought I was evil and tried to kill me ^.^ Oh and the Mini series that starts here and ends in this chapter. It's the week she's in a mini comma. You will understand when you get to that part. It's under x-men because it's happening to Sparky (And Comma Amma) in Xavier's Mansion. I'm going to work on the Asgard one last because I suck at "talking Thor"**_

* * *

**All the Same**

_**AMELIA's POV**_

"Let me go!" I scream fighting the black gloob that I'm stuck in. I'm slightly freaking out but holding it back. When the black thing unwave itself off of me it also done so showing the two trespassers that got that thing around me. The boy being about same height as Steve so about six two or close to it. He has short black hair that's spike and pit black eyes, like whole eyes, demonic looking. He snarl at me showing his shark like teeth. "What do you two want with me?" I dug for information.

"Our sister that's been away far to long." He hiss out.

"Well I'm an only child so I don't know why you think I'm she." I growl happy Natasha's training to always be prepare for anything is going to pay off.

"Emily, you don't remember me?" the girl who looks so much like me ask. She has same face, body shape, eyes, and even voice so much like mine but different.

"My name is Amelia not Emily." I corrected her. "I'm sorry I can't help you, but that doesn't excuse you attacking my family and their guests." I stated standing up straight. The guy hiss and ran at me. I dodge watching him carefully reading his moves seconds before he makes them.

"Connor, stop!" the other girl yelled.

"Blaine, she's a threat if she doesn't join us!" Connor yelled at her.

"They mind wash her or something! They are controlling her!" Blaine scream at him then a rush of emotions that aren't mine and memories again not mine then I black out.

**_~*~*~*STARK TOWER~*~*~* _**  
**_SPARKY's POV_**

It felt like I couldn't breathe. I just watch Tony and Rain, I think her name was, fly after were my best friend was being taken off to by a giant shadow like creature. I feel like I've fail her. I turn around barking out orders. "JARVIS, activate JAZ and Spaz. She's going to need all the help she can get. Shiny, suit up and be prepare for anything. Hulk, follow tin man." I straighten up taking a deep breath. "JARVIS, call Clint tell him what happen." with that I ran down the hall then to the room I need. What's normally leaning against the wall is floating.

Spaz floated waiting for me. I went around him grabbing a small sack of my explosives that won't cause much damage to the city. I then pull my science coat off and on my leather coat. Jumping on to him I remember the controls and flew out of the open window. I went low to the ground and put my hand out to Shiny who waiting for me. Her dyed black hair up into a ponytail and leather like outfit. It's similar to Clint's and Amma's outfits. Amma has a feminine version of his. **_(JD: First movie outfit not the purple and black circus outfit from the cartoons and comics.)_**

"Up we go." I said pulling her onto Spaz. She steady herself wrapping her arms around my waist tightly scare of falling. I press the pressure point on Spaz making her go up flying to where we last saw them heading.

Easy to find them. They are in the center of the destroyed block. Looks like a space ship or something landed here. It was one huge crater with three things in the center fighting.

"What's going on?" Shiny ask jumping off and I land Spaz.

"They done something to her. She changed into one of those things." Tony said and anyone could hear the worry imbedded into his voice.

"Red and blue streak hair one?" one of the brunettes, Rouge, asked.

"Yeah, that's like totally her." the other said.

"Where's Clint?" Shiny ask looking to the Avenger.

"Him and Spinx are coming." He told us. Spinx is training under Clint as an archer for the Mechies. Shiny is our hacker slash weapons expert. Right now she only has daggers she's expertly can fight with though she isn't a fighter more of a lover. Then there's our mechanic slash 'game plan person' that keeps us in line and works on our tech toys. Demon works as a replacement for Phil but also a computer wiz that hates hacking. She can but hates it. She's good with any type of blades. That just leaves me and my experiments with explosives.

The three creatures are fighting. Well two of them are the third is crouching low watching looking extremely worried. The bigger one I assume is the guy.

_**3RD POV**_

The creatures sinks are paler than paper with slight red bloches from where the sun hit them. Their skins extra sensitive. Their teeth are razor sharp but not all of they just the front four, the canine and front two, one right between them are extremely small. Their faces flawless like super models. Their eyes being, the bulky male's, pure black no white or other colors. The female with two dyed colors in her hair had dark angry storm gray eyes with black slits for pupil like a cat's eyes.

The female once was known as Amma not having control of her body but a monster from within herself does. The male always the monster side controlling him, no humanity left in him. The other female looks the same as Amma but without the extra colors in her black hair.

"Amma!" a girl with dyed black hair and copper roots called for her friend. Her hazel brown eyes dark brown almost black from worry.

"Like, how we get her back, Professor?" A small teenager about sixteen with shoulder length brown hair ask the older bald man in a wheelchair.

"Not much we can do but hope her friends can break through to her." Professor told her looking in the direction of the tall blonde with multi colors dyed short hair and man in a red and gold metal suit.

"We can't but Clint can." the multi color young adult answer their unasked question.

"Where is he?" the other brunette with white streak on each side of her face ask.

"Right behind you." a feminine voice spoke. Everyone turn to look at a young African American girl with a slight southern accent that's mostly gone from a city accent replacing it. Beside her stood a man with dark very short hair and eyes cover with sunglasses. He start to walk forward but at the edge of the creator a lights form where he touch. It was warm but doesn't hurt just can't break through. He watch as a girl he pretty much raise fought for her life and future. She fighting like a pure animal as is the male. She bites into his neck hard and the male hiss loudly from pain. She like the taste and not let go.

Four more people came to the growing group. A giant green man roar but not attack the orange giant that came in. The giants attack the forcefield hoping to breach it but more power they put into it the more it fights back. Everything they do to it, it doubles the energy and sends it back.

Eventually the two unknown vampiric looking creatures left just leaving the very wounded Amma in her vampiric state. The forcefield left and Amma friends and family tried to goto her but she start to hiss and show her bloody fangs at them.

"Hey we are like your friends!" The young brunette said holding her hands up defensively.

"Amma, listen to me." The multi color blonde walked closer to the confused, hurt, mutant. "We're here to help. Aim, please, it's us. Your family." She slightly begged the girl to remember.

"Amelia Lynn Cartson." Clint said her full name aggravated. That snap the girl out of the prison inside her own head.

"Clint." The girl cried as she completely black out, her body changing back to way it was, skin slightly darker and regular human teeth. She fell but a blue guy disappeared into a cloud of smoke that smells slightly like sulfer and brimstone. He reappeared in same smoke catching Amma then poof back to the others carefully handing the girl to the young man from the group of four. His dark blonde hair almost look brown unless you pay close attention, and his eyes scan over her looking for major injuries. Most of the blood spots had no injuries or was healing extremely fast, super natural fast even for this day of age.

"Okay, Wheels, tell us what's going on or we'll let lose the big green guy. Plus I this the fantastic quart wouldn't stop us cause she's care and loved by them too."

"Short of it all she's a mutant and her blood siblings trigger her x gene. The stress of it cause her brain to let a primal stage of her take over." Professor told them. The man holding Amma held her closer and only the people with super hearing could hear what he whisper to her.

"I still love you." he kiss her cheek.

**_AMELIA's POV_**

I see two men but can't see who they are. I run to them as fast as I can but seems like I'm not getting any closer so I push off trying to gain speed needing to be where they are waiting for who I know have to be me. Not really positive how I know it's me they are waiting for but I do.

I'm running to them. They aren't moving but they are getting farther away. Both have their hand out stretch to me. Somehow I was able to grab one hand of no other than Johnny and the other of Steve's but then I'm pulled somewhere else.

"I love you, damnit don't you see that?" Johnny in his uniform snap at me.

"No, you love the idea of us, not me." I cried out when I wanted to say something else.

"You will never see me for me only a look-a-like of him, who keeps hurting you! You run back to him no matter how many times he has hurt you!"

"I can't help it! Something is pulling me to him!" I screamed.

I felt like I'm falling.

Darkness consumed me once again but this time I shut my eyes tightly. I reopen them when I felt something soft and comfortable under my body. I lean forward looking to the star filled sky. It's so beautiful. I sigh in content snuggling to the warm pillow that my head was on. 'Wait warm pillow?' I look to what I had my head on and blush lightly. Steve laying in the grass with his arms under his head in his Captain America suit is who I'm laying on. He open his eyes looking down at me and smiles making me blush when he lean forward to sitting position and sliding me onto his lap kissing my neck.

"This is so peaceful." He mumble into my ear.

"Heard people call Wakanda a lot of things but never that." I laugh out and he softly kisses my neck then goes to my lips pressing them hard to mine. Hungry.

The bliss left me as the cold darkness consumes me again.

I sat up naked in a bed I don't recognize but do recognize the circular shield leaning against the wall across from me. Red and blue strips with a star in the middle. I don't remember how I got here or why I'm naked and so sore.

I look to my right and saw Steve sleeping there so peacefully. I lean down to kiss him. Then before my lips touch his sleeping form his eyes open but wasn't his. A shadow critter jumped out of him attacking me. Sending me into the darkness again.

I kick and fought back with it but nothing worked on it. The critter absorb the attacks, the energy. I couldn't fight it but I had to. More I fought back the more hopeless it seem. I felt extremely negative. The critter took a good blow scratching me hard across my chest right above my breasts. I screamed out but no sounds escape my lips.

Falling again and can't fight back anymore. I'm worn out so badly.

"You are a monster. A true freak of nature that shouldn't have either of them. You are only toying with Johnny's heart and using him to replace Steve. My Steve." I know this girl's voice. It's Hill.

"That's not true, none of it is." I growled turning to face her. She looks like her but don't. Her eyes are pure black even where white should be. She's wearing something skin tight. It's pure black too and covers everything but her head. It doesn't look like any material I ever seen.

I jerk awake breathing hard and sweat covering my whole body. I look around to a huge blue guy in a lab coat and Clint with his head leaning against the wall watching me. I look into my lap where I saw once short blonde hair, now multi colors, resting. I softly ran my fingers through her hair waking her up.

"Ame!" She squeal hugging me. She never squeals unless something's seriously wrong or extremely good happen.

"Heather, what's going on? Where are we?" I'm completely confuse. Last thing I remember is arguing with those idiots about who I am.

"There's a lot you missed. Starting with what I can explain, you were in a mini comma. Been out for about a week. Missed my birthday too." She through the last part in as an inside joke.

"Your birthday is in October." I smirk when she laugh. I softly push her laughing with one of the few people I trust completely. Then she got serious again.

They help me up after the blue man, Doctor Hank also known as Beast, said I could leave. Leading me to an elevator they let me lean against the wall then I reach out gripping Clint's arm holding him close to me. My Clint. He'll always be mine, and Natasha's. I rest my head on his arm and slight yawn left my lips.

"A week asleep and you're still tired." Clint laugh and I softly bit his arm which made him laugh harder. When the elevator stop we walk forward. Sparky took one arm Clint still trap in the other we walked to the open door. Inside looks like a fancy dining area. A group of people, some I know others I don't. A dark blonde hair man, commonly mistaken for brunette, stood up and walked over to me in long strides. I let go of my Clint and Sparky wrapping my arms under his as he engulf me into a tight hug.

I grip his shoulders exhaling the breath I didn't even know I was holding in. His scent calm my nerves and my sleepiness all gone now. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

He kiss my forehead and softly sigh into my hair. "I would have worried either way."

The others just watch us and then turn talking to each other, giving us a moment in each other's arms. "I couldn't get you out of my mind. I thought I was going to lose you for good."

He slightly laugh. "I don't care if you turn purple and orange with neon eyes, my feelings for you will not stop and I'll find a way back to you."

I smile up to the seven years older than me man. He's really to good for me as anything more than my friend, even if he's a playboy.

"Miss Amelia, we need to speak." An older man, bald and in a wheelchair but air authority, informed me. I simply nod following him looking back once at my family and friends with the strangers.

**_~*~*~*NEVADA~*~*~*_**  
**_SAGE/SHINY's POV_**

I am climbing out of Ironhide sad as can be but I guess part of me saw this coming. Sideswipe pulled up next to me with a beautiful yellow Lambo.

All three of them transform. The Lambo turning into a similar looking Bot to Sideswipe. "You both coming with me?" I ask.

**_*~*~*WEEK LATER~*~*~*~_**

**_~*~*~*STARK TOWER~*~*~*_**  
**_AMMA's POV_**

Tony and Xavier split the cost of fixing the penthouse though I kept saying Tony got plenty of money he can pay for it himself.

I'm right now sitting on Shiny's bed holding her head in my lap while she cry. Heartbroken like how I was but harder cause she was officially dating the guy. She won't talk bad about him though.

"I don't mind where you come from as long as you come to me." I whisper into her hair softly brushing it. The pillow in my lap soak from tears. When she's better she breaks down again.

We then heard thunder. "Is it suppose to rain?" she ask me looking up. I shook my head leading her to her bathroom then letting her wash her face so I could check it out.

"JARVIS, What's going on? Why was it thundering?" I ask thinking another mutant attack to try to unite the 'Treo of Darkness' that I'm suppose to be born into with the two mutants that attacked us two weeks ago.

"Sir Thor is back requesting for you and Sir Banner." JARVIS inform me.

"Ask Sparky to come in here to check on Shiny in a few minutes then please." I told him walking into the bathroom to Shiny. "Shiny, Sparky should be in here a few minutes. Thor needs me I'll be back as soon as I can." Told her hugging her tightly, protectively, then walked out to see the God of Thunder.

"Lady Amelia, Daughter of Man of Iron, You must away with me to Asguard." He informed me. I stood there shock.

"Why?" I heard Bruce ask walking up behind me. "Why do you need her to go to Asgard?" He ask more clearly.

"Two sennights ago mortals from Midgard, two of them, have somehow appeared is Asgard. They have threatened to use Magic unknown to us," Thor was obviously confused as to that, "to let Loki free. Magic we can not track. They have asked for you, Lady Amelia."

I turn to Bruce happy my translator is here. "Midgard is Earth right?" I ask him. He nod. Bruce or Tony always have to help me understand Thor weird talk.

He explain how the two 'mortals' got their and their strange magic that we recognize. It wasn't magic but mutant powers. Also Bruce and I both correct him on how Tony and Pepper are my guardians, or were till I was a legal adult, not my parents. We then got off to heading out but I stop looking to where Sparky and Shiny would be right now, Shiny's room. I stop and talked Thor into allowing them to come with me to Asgard cause Sparky can probably use her 'toys' to make them trap easier than me going vampire like at them. With Shiny I said I refuse to go unless she goes to. He allowed it for now.

_**(Time Gap because it will be part of a Side Story Month in Asgard)**_

I sat under the magic tree that we had caught them trying to tap into and i groan. "We are doom. I should have went with them."

"Nay, Lady Amelia, he will be caught by us again and we shall crush those two insufferable mortals. For they are naught more than puny mortals. Father has also blessed you with being a Valkyrie too." Thor tried to cheer me up with my two best friends palmfacing at his mortal comment.


	16. Chapter 16

_**JD: AT LAST LONG WAITED! Some will be upset but not hate me others will just plain hate me for who knows what o.o This one Verbophobic like. ^.^**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: White Balloons**

We came back from Asgard it was the end of April. May Phil had a problem and his heart stop. They got it starting again and I stayed by his bedside. At the end of the month I had to leave, the hospital wouldn't let me stay there any longer and Tony was called to drag me away from his bedside. I talked Pepper into letting me stay at Phil's apartment I used to live in with him. I laid in his bed and cried softly. The rest of the month of June I stayed at his apartment. Tony asked me to pick something up for him at the Tower so I jumped over as I was heading between hospital to the apartment.

_I'm holding onto white balloons_

I stop when I saw Steve standing not far from where I have to be. I took a deep breath and then reminded myself, I'm awesome. I walked over past him with my head held high. When I got to where I needed to be I looked around till I found the old reactors 'juice' that Tony was using when I met him, it was killing him. I have no idea why he kept the cigar box or them.

_Up against a sky of doom_

I turn around and Steve was walking up to me. I gave him a weak smile and start to walk away. He grab my arm and try to get me to face him and I just turn to face away from him. "I have to go." I said coldly. I walk off and went back the way I came. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. He's following me.

"We need to talk, Amma." he said softly. He seems upset and I wonder why but I don't want to seem weak and ask.

_Tell me you see them_

"Amma, please." He slightly begged grabbing my arm again. I push him off and sent him the coldest glare I could muster up. He looks heart broken from it. Like a puppy that was kicked, hard. I sigh shaking my head.

"Tony needs me to deliver this," I hold up the cigar box to him. "Then I got things I need to do for my apartment." I inform him. He raised an eyebrow then walk closer to me.

"We need to talk. Would it be fine if I accompany you then?" He asked softly.

"I don't believe that would be a wise idea." I told him walking off.

_Cause what's inside of me is invisible to most_

After I was out of sight I broke down. I sat on the floor taking deep breathes trying to calm down before I have an attack. I can't risk them now more then ever.

_Even in clear view_

Steve walked up to me and came down to my level. He didn't say anything just kneel there beside me. When I stop my attack from being to bad I jerk to my feet and made mad dash away.

_I'm sending out a signal to the possibility of you_

I stop running for a moment and where I stop was not far from the bar. My bar. I took a deep breath and then memories of walking with Steve and us all laughing hanging out rush back to my mind. I wanted to be with him then and still do now.

_'Cause right at this moment_

I took a deep breath and slowly start to walk where I need to be. When I did I saw my little detour let Steve end up ahead of me. He was waiting for me talking to Tony.

_I know you're connected to a part of me that I don't even know myself_

He look to me and I roll my eyes and hand Tony the box and start to walk to the store. He follow me and I bolted as fast as I can to Phil's apartment. He follow me and was able to keep up easily. Stupid super soldier surm.

_The changes in me are likely to be like the weather strong and clear strength into fear bound together._

He caught me pinning me to the wall. "Stop running away. We need to talk." His voice sound defeated.

_But I'll break my silence if I believe you and me could ever be more than what's behind us. I tried and left, they come and went I got rejected out again._

"There is nothing to say let me go." I'm trying my best to be strong and not cry.

_But no one believes me I've worn a hundred faces of the character replacements and now nobody sees me._

"Yes there is. You didn't see me kissing Agent Hill-" I cut him off fast.

"So what Paula and I imagine it all up?"

_The changes in me are likely to be like the weather cloudy at best..._

"No, you didn't but-"

"I don't care, not any more." I lied which results into tears falling from my face.

_Angels lift me up._

"I didn't kiss her she cling herself to me and kissed me." He whisper into my ear.

_Are you with me?_

"How can I be sure you are telling me the truth?" Tears still running down my face and my throat tightening up.

_I'm holding onto you like I'm holding onto white balloons._

"Cause you are the only girl since I've bee unfrozen that caught my eye and heart."

_CARRY ME AWAY_

"Please say this isn't a dream." I mumble into his chest believing him.

_I HOPE YOU DON'T BREAK_

"I kept trying to tell you but you've been avoiding me." he said into my hair.

_Cause what's inside of me is invisible to most_

I sigh softly and his lips kiss my cheek and then they went to my lips softly brushing over them. "A dame like you is what I want by my side." He whisper to me making me smile up to him.

_Even in clear view_

He let go of me and start to walk away without looking back. I wanted to run over to him and kiss him as deeply as I can, but I held back. I instead went to the store and got the things I need to get.


	17. Chapter 17

**_JD: Pretty soon this will be put on hold. After chapter 21 or 22. I want to let Cyberlover catch up and work on my other series I have going. My G.I. Joe ones, Charmed/HarryPotter, my other Transformers (Twins and Boredom) etc. Plus I need to get the Mini Stories up that explain the time gaps and what happens in them if what happens is important -I'm posting them as I finish them-_**

* * *

**_Chapter 17 Connect_**

I sigh leaning back onto the bedpost looking at the ceiling. Pepper and Shiny showed up this morning asking me to move back into the tower. My CD player is playing AC/DC that I'm singing along with. It's a song Tony plays a lot to piss off or annoy Bruce.

I sigh again turning my CD player off and pick up my bag slipping on my headphones. After I lock the apartment up I press play on my mp3 player that has been updated with new songs along with keeping my old ones. I press shuffle tossing my bag over my shoulder.

First song that play is a song that reminds me of Clint. Cupid has a Shotgun by Carrie Underwood. I laugh cause Clint would chase me around with a shotgun, but never seriously hurt me. I ran some knowing I'll have to pass the area I hate cause all the scums hang out there.

By time I got about a third through scum ally my mp3 change songs. The song came on reminds me of Pepper. I softly sang a long to Fireflies by Faith Hill. The song let me calm down and not stress over the scums watching me. I smile by the mid song. I'm almost out of scum ally. Getting to the end of the area the song went off.

The next song is Point at you by Justin Moore. This song is completely describes Clint and Natasha's relationship. They both do the same shit but she never gets caught only him. She always look innocent and makes bail for him. I'm nearly at the tower by end me the song. I just stop running after I pass the bar.

Hell on wheels by Brantley Gilbert came on making me think of Paula and Tony's racing. I got to the entrance of Stark Tower and went straight for the stairs. Taking two steps at a time.

Half way between floor levels 2 and 3 the songs change again. The War Was In Color by Carbon Leaf came on and I took my mp3 out taking off shuffle. This song reminds me of Bruce but I'm not sure why. I guess cause he's seen a lot even if not as much as Thor or Steve.

At 5th floor I'm a Keeper by Band Perry came on. Shiny came to mind, made me smile at that. Jumping up the steps at 7th floor now.

Looking down at my mp3 I notice I didn't take off the shuffle like I thought. I laugh at my goof up and put it back to Carbon Leaf.

The song playing is Life Less Ordinary and it's always remind me of Sparky. I'm already on the 9th floor. I sprint up the steps as fast as I can.

By time next song came on, Angel with a Shotgun by CAB, came on I'm on floor 16. My and the other Mechies floor. This song reminds me of Spinx and Demon though they are polar opposites. I drop my bag off in my room then went to the elevator.

Getting in the elevator I look to my mp3 as I change the song and look at the time. It's eight. The song that came on being You'll never Walk alone by Celtic Woman. This song reminds me of our month in Asgard with Thor.

The song going off I flip off my mp3. "JARVIS, what all I miss and when will the fireworks start?" I ask.

"Today is Sir Roger's birthday and in roughly thirty minutes." JARVIS answer me. I know he's taking me up to the penthouse.

The elevator doors open and no one was there besides Steve out on the balcony. I walk over to it and smile when he didn't notice me. This morning Pepper told me he's been moping around and she's SICK of it. Apparently he thinks I'm still avoiding him. I slowly walk to him and touch his shoulder. He jump turning to face me. I jump up pressing my lips to his. After a moment he push down kissing me back.

I pull away for air and look inside. "JARVIS, play track 4 of playlist A932CQ." I demand leading Steve to the couch. When he's sitting I lean down kissing his lips softly then step back as the music beat to Connect start to play.

"I'm going to sing for you if you don't mind." I softly blush he smile to me.

"Go a head. You have a beautiful voice." he told me which made me blush more so.

"Song name Connect originally done by Sick Puppies."I said softly and took a deep breath.

_"There's a thousand miles between us_  
_as I feel your breath on my skin_  
_there are so many things I want to say_  
_but I don't know how to begin"_ I sang sitting beside him then kiss his cheek.

_"I want to connect with you_  
_over the oceans and back to the truth_  
_I want to connect with you"_ I slowly ran one hand over his leg and stop mid thigh.

_"I'm standing right beside you_  
_Screaming in my head_  
_I don't know how to reach you_  
_I shut down instead_  
_When all to do is connect with you."_ Softly kiss his neck and stand up again in front of him.

_"The silence is defining_  
_your heartbeat's been heard from next door_  
_I knock but no answer_  
_You know I've never done this before"_ I whisper the last line and lead his arms to wrap around my waist making him blush.

_"I wanna to connect with you_  
_over the oceans and back to the truth_  
_I wanna connect with you"_ I said tilting his head up kissing him softly.

_"I'm standing right beside you_  
_screaming in my head_  
_I don't know how to reach you_  
_I shut down instead_  
_when all I want is to connect with you"_ I let him pull me into his lap.

_"Distance can be measure by_  
_the pain you feel inside your heart_  
_we could be together_  
_or be five million miles apart_  
_but that wouldn't stop me."_ I snuggle to his chest my lips just below his chin.

_"I wanna connect to you_  
_over the oceans and back to the truth_  
_I wanna connect with you"_ I softly nip at his chin as I sang.

_"I'm standing right beside you_  
_screaming in my head_  
_I don't know how to reach you_  
_I shut down instead_  
_when all I want to do is connect with you._" I finish the song and our lips met again but quickly moved apart when we heard a squeal.

Pepper, Shiny, and Sparky standing behind the couch. Shiny being the one to squeal looks really happy while Pepper not knowing what to think and Sparky looks piss.

Within the next ten minutes everyone else shows up and we all go out onto the balcony. Steve reach over and hold my hand and I lean to him.

"Happy birthday and fourth of July." I told him.

"Happy now." he said kissing my forehead making me blush deeply.


	18. Chapter 18

_**JD: So another Song fic sorry but these are easier to do when she has memories mostly through out the chapter lol. Well any mistakes blame... *Thinks about it and tries not to say Megatron* Dr Doom! Lol.**_

**_Sparky: Getting better brat!_**

**_Shiny: Wait so this is when we learn the mystery of Sparky?_**

**_JD: Somewhat lol._**

* * *

**Memories**

_Lyrics_

Regular

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Asshole Father_**

_I waited for you yesterday_

_I waited and missed the last train_

It's been about a week since Steve's birthday and we were eating lunch together at the tower. We apparently still have feelings for each other. He was acting out of character for him till we reconnect then he changed back to that normally shy boy from the forties that I fell for. JARVIS interrupted our lunch to tell me that Clint wants me in the lobby now and it has something to do with Heather freezing up. That only means one thing and I ran to the elevator as fast as I could with Steve on my heels trying to find out what's going on. JARVIS wouldn't answer him and neither would I.

**I laugh as I hide under our teacher's desk. My new friend, Heather, is looking for me. When she found me under the desk she laugh. "Why are you under our teacher's desk, Baka?" She laugh out. I smile and jump up hugging her, not tightly just barely a hug. She wince. **

**"Are you okay, Vinny?" I asked using a nickname teacher calls her. She force a smile and nod. **

**"Yeah, just sore." She lied. I can tell she lied but I didn't think it's my place to point it out to her. I don't want her to hate me. "Go ahead and wait by the bus, I'll be there soon." She told me and I nod walking away to get my things and head for the bus.**

_I waited to say that I'd fallen in love with your way_

_I waited for you yesterday_

**I waited by the bus with her twin brother, wheelchair bound, Beni. He looked back to the driver who's fussing at us to get in the bus so she can leave already. "Go ahead get on. I am sure we can get someone to pick us up." he told me with a forced smile. Something is off but I don't know what. I done what he told me and sat down as the bus driver pulled us away. **

_Eventually walked home in the rain_

_I waited to see if you felt the same for me_

**It's been nearly four years since that day. We have open up each of us more so to each other but when it comes to their home lives both of them won't tell me anything. It makes me feel like there is something I should know. Vinny has short blonde hair but not super short, it's about an inch above the shoulder. She has light blue dye the tips. **

**I had to walk home or call for Happy to pick me up. I've been living with Pepper and Tony for a few months now. Something's wrong with Clint but I don't know what yet. I then saw blonde hair with blue tips. I ran that way and at the end of the parking lot and saw Vinny with a man I can only assume is her father. He looks like them but different. Same height as Beni, now he has a fake leg to walk. It's power similar to Tony's heart but different at the same time. I ran forward and waved at Vinny. **

**"Hey, Heather, can I borrow your cell to call my Uncle to come pick me up?" I asked sweetly as the rain start to poor heavier. Her father shot me a look that sent my skin crawling. **

**"Who are you?" he snap at me and I took a step. **

_But you don't,_

_And you won't_

_Go against your asshole father_

**"I'm a friend of Heather and Beni." I answer truthfully. This guy seriously gives me the creeps. **

**"They don't have any friends. They are both mistakes." He growled at me pulling Heather's arm hard and looks like it had to hurt. **

**"That's not true!" I yelled stepping forward. He push me backwards and pushed Heather into his truck, she hit her head on the top of the doorway and it left a cut, bruise forming fast around it. **

**"Heather, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. **

**"I'm fine." She lied. He kicked at me and then got in his truck driving away, nearly driving over my leg if I didn't move it away so fast. **

_Going broke, Quitting dope For your folks_

_Why did I even bother?_

_Why did I?_

**I walked straight to our table and slam my hands down on it. "Tell me what's wrong." I demand. I need to know. I can probably help them. **

**"Nothing is going on!" Heather snapped. **

**"Yes there is something going on and I want to know what!" I yelled at her. She flinch but didn't say anything back. She left it way it was. **

**"No there isn't now if you please just leave us alone!" She scream back and I had tears in my eyes as I walked to another table sitting down. Others start to come into the room either for class or to find out what was with all the yelling. **

_I waited for minds to change_

We got down to the lobby and I looked to where Sparky stood completely still. Her head slightly turn down and eyes darken a lot. Her hands weren't in complete fists and they were shaking really badly. I look to who was right in front of her and glance to Clint who put his hands up in 'don't ask me' gesture and Natasha who nod approving what I'm about to do. I glance around to the others real fast to make sure none of them would accidently get hurt. Steve was behind me. Shiny sitting on the hood of her yellow sport car, expensive as hell. Pepper and Happy by the silver car that is also a sports car that's expensive as hell.

**I walked with Sparky to her home right after she got her nickname and joking around like crazy. When we got to her porch she stop and turn to me. "This is as far as you go." She said sadly. **

**"I still say whatever he's doing to you, you don't deserve. You should just leave him." I informed her as she look down sad. **

**"I can't-" she was cut off by him coming outside drunk as can be screaming at her. He grab her hair and pulled her inside her butt hitting every step up the porch. I ran up them into the building. **

**"Let her go! You're hurting her!" I scream. He threw her like a pillow across the room and she rolled. I got in fighting stance that Clint taught me ready for him to attack me. He went at me and I dodge the major blow but he was lucky to hit me and sent me to the floor. Drunks are unpredictable. **

**"Don't touch her!" Sparky yelled holding up a gun, hands and voice by shaking. "Don't you dare touch her." Sparky has tears falling out of her eyes. I smile as I got up onto my knees and got up when he turn to her. I grab her hand and ran away with her, dragging her to the only place safe I know of, Stark Tower.**

_Pointing their fingers of blame_

**"He has always been right. It's all my fault." Sparky cried on the steps of her old home. I got down to her level wrapping my arms around her. She's been living in Stark tower while it's being finished since she ran away with me. **

**"No. He is to blame. He was the one driving while drunk not you. You were only a child as was Beni. He destroyed your lives and killed your mother." I told her holding her close to me. She's my best friend and telling best friends the truth is part of the job of being best friends, even if it hurts them.**

_It's not my fault you're ashamed of how you feel_

**"Get away from her!" I scream and ran at him punching him in the jaw making him stumble away from her. He got up straight and I could smell the booze from a few feet away. It reeks. **

**"She's my fucking daughter I can do what I want!" He scream and most of his words were slightly slur but I could still tell what they were. **

**"No. She's mine and only mine!" I growl low enough to sound threating but loud enough for everyone to hear.**

_But you don't,_

_And you won't_

_Go against your asshole father_

**We were at graduation. Her father came in drunk and Tony, TONY, asked him to please leave. He wasn't even drunk or trying one of his stunts like he normally do. He knew how much this graduation means to us. Pepper, Happy, and Clint are there too. Even Phil though he was late. Clint brought Natasha and that's when Sparky and I decided to play match makers to them. **

**"He can stay." Sparky spoke up though she was sad. Paula walk over to her and wrap her arms around the slightly younger girl. **

**"Are you sure you want him to?" Pepper ask walking to her other side. **

**"He's our father he should be here." **

**"He's drunk." I stated coldly glaring at him.**

_Going broke, _

_Quitting dope _

_For your folks_

_Why did I even bother?_

_Why did I?_

"I told you before to never come around here. Never get near her or Benjamin again!" I growled out threating. He went at me trying to hit me but I duck and kneed him in the stomach making him use his own weight to flip over hitting his head on the sidewalk. Not hard enough to seriously hurt him. I motion for Pepper and Shiny to stay there.

_Going broke, _

_Quitting dope _

_For your folks_

_Why did I even bother?_

_Why did I? _

She changed so much since she left there but at times she's still that scared girl I knew back then. She's still fighting for her freedom in her own way. She still have her habits of hiding things from people but it got to the point she doesn't do so with me. She still lies about her past with her father, but I know the truth. She's still and always will be mine. My best friend. My partner in crime. My Sparky.

_Cause you don't_

_Just admit it_

**Sparky sequel running behind me as we escape Tony. He's chasing us with a water gun. Oh no it can't be a regular water gun. HE FILL THE DAMN THING UP WITH ICE WATER! It's middle of winter so we both can't stand that amount of cold. We are used to regular snow cold but being wet and snow cold um, no thank you. Sparky stop what she was doing and squeeze my arm. I look to her then forward. Her face was cover in fear. She gulp as I notice who she was watching. Her father. A man in his fifties with graying blonde hair. He's tall like Beni and got a drinking problem. **

**"Go, Sparky, I'll handle this." I told her softly as I tried to lead her away but she wouldn't move. **

**"Don't hurt him please." She slightly beg like a little kid in trouble. **

**"No. I can't promise I won't. He's an abusive asshole that's not allowed here." I growled out then I softly hugged her. "He won't get you I promise." **

_Cause you won't _

_Just admit it_

**He went at me again but I just simply side step him and kick him in the back of the legs making him fall forward. He got up and was wobbly as he went at me and I punch him square in the nose and blood went everywhere. "She's mine!" I growl. "I still want her." I said lower so the others couldn't hear though, Pepper, Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Happy all heard this before. **

**"She's my fucking daughter!" He screams as he tried to punch me and I caught it twisting his arm till he's on the ground in pain, unable to loosen my grip on his arm I'm twisting behind him. **

**"She is still mine." I said lowly. **

**I understand that this scum is one of her weaknesses like I am. I am a good weakness though. He's a bad one. **

_Just admit it_

**"A long time ago she wasn't hated by him. He loved her more than anything else. She was his little girl. Daddy's little princess. Than he lost his job and started to drink." Beni told me on the anniversary of their mother's death. **

_Just admit it _

**"I will always have some part of me that still loves him. Still sees myself as his little Princess." She told me as I curl up to her by her mother's grave. Tears stain her face and her head resting on my shoulder. **

**"I know." I told her simply wrapping my arms around her. She's my best friend. She is like a sister to me. **

_Just admit it_

"She isn't yours to take anymore." I said as he tried to get up and I pushed him down again. "She's an adult, she has a life. Leave her the fuck alone, asshole." I told him as he sent me glares. I didn't care.

_Just admit it_

"Just say it I know what you are thinking!" He scream at me, this sound more sober than everything else he said.

"You are a horrible father. You need to leave them alone. They moved on and are now happy. Let them live their damn lives in peace." I snap at him as I walked away. He couldn't get up. I'm sure of it.

_I called you a whore and broke down your door_

_But you don't even hate me!_

I start to walk to the door and then stop when I saw Shiny run to Sparky. "Amma, something still wrong with her!" Shiny called to me. I turn around and face Sparky and Shiny. Sparky still look like she was in a trance. I walked over to her and wave my hand in front of her face. This isn't the first time she seen me fight her father. This is the first time she didn't beg me to not hurt him. I'm surprise she doesn't hate me for it. He had it coming for always calling her a bitch, whore, and other things like that plus the abuse.

_And how could I heal when you won't even feel?_

_Why won't you hate me?!_

I am not saying I want her to hate me but normal people would. I walked away from her a few steps a motion Shiny to move. I took out a run to her and jumped wrapping my arms around her tackling her to the ground. She snap out of it and kick her feet outward directing us to the grass area so the landing not so rough.

_But you don't and you won't_

_Go against your asshole father _

I smile as we land in the grass and she started to laugh. I glance to her father who passed out by now and wrap my arms around Sparky tightly. "Mine." I said into her collar which made her smile.

"Yours" she agreed wrapping her arms around me. "I'm sorry, I'm so weak." she told me.

"Just because you don't go against your asshole father doesn't mean your weak." I whisper into her collar where only she can hear me.

_Going broke, _

_Quitting dope _

_For your folks_

She's different now. No denying that. She is better now. She is happy around friends and love ones all day long. She can do what she wants when she wants. She has a job she loves plus she helps out where ever she can. She is better now and all because of meddling me and something her mother told her. I don't know what her mother told her, she never told me, but it was something that was said a long time ago.

_Why did I even bother?_

_Why did I?_

Why did I even bother? Why did I? Because I love her. Even back when I barely knew her and she wouldn't tell me what was going on, I loved her. She was my best friend. Nothing more than that.

_But you don't cause your nothing but _

_Broken down daddy's little daughter_

_ AREN'T CHA?!_

Even if she is her dad's broken little daughter. She is still the one that will always be by my side. She's the one that I can always turn to. Her father may be her weakness in a bad way but I am the weakness in a good way for that same reason. I will stand by her no matter what and she me. Her father was what made us so close even if that's not what he was trying to do.

_Going broke, _

_Quitting dope _

_For your folks_

_Why did I even bother?_

_Why did I?_

"I am happy that I bother." I whisper to myself after Shiny helped us up. Beni and Paula came in from their date and stop.

"What's going on?" Beni asked eyeballing his father passed out form.

"He's not dead." I assure him and then nudge his body making him groan. "Can you take out the trash?" I asked sweetly and he nod walking over picking his father up over his shoulder.

"I'll be back." He told us walking away with his father passed out body.

* * *

_**Shiny: SO SAD! So she has an abusive past that's why she's so tough on everyone!**_

JD: And her Pyro obsession.

_**Sparky: It's not an obsession it's a HOBBY!**_

_**Amma: Blowing things up and attacking people is a hobby?**_

_**Amma And Shiny: People if you like this story or Cyberlover please on facebook like Mechies**_

_**facebook . c o m (Slash) mechies. stick .together**_

Replace (Slash) with real slash and delete spaces


	19. Chapter 19

_**JD: I am sorry for this being late but hey trying to get Cyberlover past the DoTM arch to get Ever After and any other stories up to work on them once a week took. Please review and if these are taken down then please go to my bio and get my mibba or ao3 link to read them. My apologizes to you any if it's inconvenient for any of you. No Beta for this one!**_

* * *

_**Odd One**_

The next day I woke up curled up to my best friend, Sparky. Her blond spiked up short hair wasn't spiked yet and it has lost most of its multi-colors. Means we are going to have a 'crazy night' as Pepper dubbed our girl nights. I yawn stretching my arms to the air then pop my shoulders climbing out of bed carefully not to wake up the nasty grumpy, she hates morning more than anyone else I know.

I walked into my bathroom with my clothes I'm wearing today and took a shower. I don't like to feel all icky like I do now so time to scrub myself clean. I took two showers yesterday cause of fight with Sparky's dad made me feel twice as icky as normal. After a good shower I change and brush my teeth. By time I was done my bathroom door open and a very tired and very grumpy Heather come in. Her hair is a mess but it normally is when it's not spiked. "Morning." I said then avoid her random hit at me as I walked out of the bathroom after tossing dirty clothes into my basket.

I ran out of my room and got to the kitchen in record time. I start on breakfast as JARVIS played music for me. He's playing Beatles today and in truth I have no idea why. Normally he plays Beatles on Sundays that, well Sundays that Phil hang out at the tower with me. Shaking my head and running upstairs I tried to ignore the pang of missing him. He was closest thing to a father I had besides Tony and Clint. Sighing I back to the food and made sure everything was set up as Sparky, Beni, Paula, and wait, where is Shiny?

I gave everyone else their plates and made Tony and Clint cups of coffee and Bruce his tea. Pepper already left, Natasha is probably training. I left with strict orders that there better be breakfast still there for Shiny and I when we get back. I think they got the message. I ran to the elevator and went back to 'Mechie's Floor' dragging a Shiny out of bed, her screaming and kicking the way. I end up telling her that we had coffee and she came willingly telling me if there isn't any then she was going to beat me with the empty coffee pot. Yeah. Another anti-morning person. I am too but gosh, not as bad as these two apparently.

As we all sat down to eat I swear I heard something weird. I shrug it off as we all ended up somehow in the penthouse. Shiny is curl up inside of the chair somehow asleep again. She has had nearly four cups of coffee and still somehow falls back asleep. Strange girl. Her coppery orange hair is coming in and replacing the black that it once was. She told me she dyed it cause of someone who was looking for her once upon a time.

Eating my egg sandwich and sausages sides I swear I heard it again and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw blue. Right behind me was a blue haired man with three fingers per hand. A demonic tail that looks like classic 'devil's tail' type thing and his golden eyes were watching me with a grin. He was hanging upside down looking at me. "Vell hello there Amelia. Been a vhile since I have seen you." He said with his German thick accent.

"Damnit Kurt!" I scream at him and then let out a breath I was holding in. He is hanging upside down above me and then dropped right behind me reaching over my shoulder snatching a sausage from my plate. "You can make your own plate you know? I made enough for everyone." I stated roll my eyes at the boy like adult. He fits in with our group perfectly in truth.

"Sorry for scaring you, Amelia." He said with a grin and sat down after getting himself his own plate. "Thanks you very much." He thank Sparky who passed him the bacon and eggs platter. He made himself a huge plate and I roll my eyes. Boys will be boys I guess.

I finish my plate and then put my dishes on the counter to bring downstairs when everyone else done eating. I went and laid down on the couch curling up to the very calm now Sparky. She wrap her arms around me and snuggled to me. She's much more friendlier when she has food in her belly. With a small yawn that was from more boredom then anything I felt someone tug at my pony-tail. I forgot I threw it up in a pony-tail today. Wow, I am still tired but I am awake still.

Leaning back and looking up I was looking at Clint. "Want to go on a short run with Natasha and I?" He asked with his slight country accent seeping through. I smile cause one it will wake me up more. Two it will get me away from the same old thing I go through every morning.

"That means you have to let me go, Heather." I told the girl cuddling me still. She groan and pushed me off the couch which made me laugh. Who wouldn't laugh at that face she was making? She is my best friend and she knows I'll never do anything to harm her so no fowl right?

"Come on." Clint grunt at me which made me jump up and ran after him. We got to the elevator and I yawn stretching my arms up to the sky. After a few pops and stretches I was ready for the run with Natasha and Clint. Natasha went from her American accent to a Russian one to try to throw me off. Instead I blew her a kiss. She rolled her eyes and knowingly just shrugged it off.

She has a way with kids just not what you expect from her. She is the type you can picture being a wonderful mother just she refuse to have children or fall in love or anything like that. What she thinks she hides so well is she is in love with her partner, with Clint. As long as I have known her, nearly as long as I have known Clint, she has been in love with him.

I got ready to run and I know it is either keep up with them or get left. When I was smaller they ran slower so I could keep up and the field was only half of what it is now. After I stop running they ran as fast as they could on the full field with me watching them in awe. Now I am running along side of them. I learn how to control my breathing though it still bothers me how I still breathe heavy when we stop but they don't. I guess of the years It won't be so bad.

We ran not just around the field outside of the tower then down the street and before long we had to climb up a side of a building, thank you for fire escapes, and then jump from roof to roof running them. By time we got back I tired and couldn't breathe. They were breathing harder than normal but they weren't half as bad as me. We got back to the tower and then Natasha smiled at me motion me to the stairs. I start my run up them with Natasha and Clint behind me. As we got to their level they split off and I kept running up.

I had run all the way up to the penthouse and was breathing harder than ever. Barely able to breathe. I had to rest for a bit. If I don't I might pass out.

I lean against the door panting. Damn Natasha and Clint's 'short runs.' I should know better by now. "Kurt, I like you. I really do." Shiny's voice rang in my ears and I stood up slightly worried about her tone.

"But?" he ask in his thick German accent.

"I've just got out of a serious relationship. I was basically with him for over a year and it crush my heart when he broke up with me." Her voice sounds on verge of tears.

"Fine than don't actually date me but be vith me." he said.

"What? I'm confused." I took a few steps back. She would be a good match with the blue elf.

"Ve von't date but be together as a couple. Nothing serious till you believe you can move on. No strings or anything." I walked to the steps not trying to eavesdrop just over hearing.

"We can try but only with one condition-" I didn't hear the rest I ran down the steps.

I got to the next level down and then took the elevator down. Screw the 'no JARVIS help' rule. I got JARVIS to stop at my level, Mechies' Floor or whatever you want to call it. I climb out and went to my room taking a quick shower then relax on my bed till I heard something out in the common room on this floor. I step out and looked as I saw what I believe is Johnny talking to Sparky. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I did see him take a punch in the nose and hit the floor nose bleeding.

Before I could run out to him I saw another girl. She's really pretty, but I don't know who she is, run out to him helping him up. She has long black hair that seems to shine slightly. Her golden brown eyes were so worried as she helped Johnny up. She has light brown skin. Something about way she looks though I'm convince she's not fully African-American. Maybe she's part another race or something.

"I'm okay, Fer." He said putting his hand out to her stopping her from helping him anymore. "Listen, Heather, I just want to see her please." Johnny sounded like he was begging.

"Get lost." Sparky growled at him and walked away. I slip back into my room and stayed there. I know I wasn't suppose to see that and in truth, don't care.

I sigh as I let my back slip down the door leaning against it. I want to get away from this. All of this not just the Johnny randomly popping up here but also everything else. I know this isn't the first time he showed up here without the rest of the Fantastics and I never really see him when he does. Someone is always stopping him and I know it. Normally it's Sparky or Shiny that stops him from talking to me.

"Ms Amma, Ms Spinx and Demon would like to see you in the Penthouse." JARVIS spoke up as I nod my head. After another few deep breathes I went out and saw that Johnny and the girl, Fer, were gone. I went to the elevator and went up to the Penthouse. Walking out I've notice that Sparky went up to the Penthouse after she left Johnny and Fer in the common area on Mechies' Floor. I went to the couch and laid down with my head in her lap. Shiny was talking to Kurt in a corner and they seem really happy in a way. She curled up to him and he has his arm wrap around her shoulder holding her close to him. In the chair that Shiny was asleep in this morning I saw Beni holding a very tired looking Paula.

"What happen to Boss?" I asked Shiny who laugh at the old nickname that we called Paula growing up.

"She has to basically rebuild her bird twice." Beni told me his dirty blond hair falling in front of his face. His dark roots are lightening up meaning he was outside all day. I can tell she took a shower recently since her hair is still wet and she has on a shirt with blue jeans and neither have stains on them, that means she recently changed too.

"Ah, ouch." I stated then look to the two who called me up. "So what's up with you two? You called me here." I stated as they both looked to each other than the rest of us.

"Pepper pointed out that we are part of your so call team but we don't know much about you so we are slightly forced to find out stuff about you that's not in the reports and SHIELD Files. Spinx spoke with a slight distaste in her voice.

"Well shoot what would you like to learn?" Sparky said with the same, or at least similar, distaste in her voice. Sparky I understand with her past and all she hates speaking about it much less remembering it.

"How do you four know each other?" A soft voice asked, it almost sound like a whisper. I turn my eyes to the shorter girl, she has light brown hair and black dyed streaks in them. It's only shoulder length but really pretty how they colors twist and turn in her hair. Her pale skin makes her look like a small doll and her light green eyes sparkle when they hit the light right but something in them seem so far from life, almost lifeless.

By late afternoon the two learns that Sparky's real name is Heather, she's twins with Beni which everyone already knew. Beni and Paula have been dating for almost as long as they known each other, nearly everyone knew already. I've grew up with Paula, Sparky, and Beni, everyone I thought knew. My name is supposed to be Amelia Lynn Barton-Coulson but changed to Amelia Lynn Cartson for my protection. A few other things they learn and we learn that they have known each other for a very long time and that they learn a long time they can only trust each other. That reminds me of Natasha and Clint in its own way.

We also learn that Demon was raised as an assassin like how Natasha was and Spinx was created into one but they didn't stay on that subject for long. I don't blame them. By time it was about five we all went our own way.

I went down to the gym and smiled when I saw Natasha and Clint training with each other. They were the ones that could push each other the farthest they can. Off to the side was Steve and he's punching a punching bag. I smile as I went behind him and pounce making him trip forward but caught himself.

"Amelia." He slightly shy away. "Um. What are you doing here?" I could see the sweat trickle down his body and blush from it. I am having dirty thoughts and I don't mean to! Ugh! Really need to get away from Sparky for a bit.

"Uh, came to annoy Clint but he's kinda busy." I admitted and then wrap my arms around Steve cause it's so fun and though he smells like sweat something about it attracts me.

"I stink, don't hug me." He slightly whisper and it sounded like he was ashamed and is he trying to move away from me.

That made me pout as I let go and he took a step back. "But I don't care." I said in a small voice. He sigh and motion me to follow him as he pick up the torn up punching bags and he put them away be taken out in a few hours. We went to the elevator after he took a shower in the Gym's shower room and changed into slacks and a nice t-shirt. Yes nice t-shirt cause it don't have any designs or anything like that it's just a plain light brown t-shirt. I don't think it even have a stain on it or anything. It looks brand new.

We went up to a floor above Mechies' and he walked to the center where there is a half circle couch similar to the one that was once upon a time in the Penthouse. He sat down and I sat down beside him. The soft material I don't know what is and I lean against his shoulder. "Why do you keep doing that?" He asked softly as he looked to me.

"Keep doing what?" I asked slightly confused looking up at him and getting lost in his blue eyes.

"This, finding me and, I don't even know what to call it. You make me more nervous than any other dame can. You in all honesty be very frank, you make me want to-" I cut him off by just simply kissing him. He at first start to pull away but then after a moment melt into me kissing me back. When we broke apart for air he looked at me differently. "W-what was that for?" He asked and I smiled to him.

"You were rambling." I told him kissing his lips, just a peck. "It's not like it was our first kiss." I laugh as he shot me a slight look. I start to kiss him again and he kissed back. "Plus, we are pretty much dating right?" I asked as I pull away again and he blushed. Not lightly either. I thought he might pass out from the deep of the blush.

"D-d-dating? Like courting?" He asked starting to cough. I think it's about time for me to call Bruce in here to help him.

"Well-" I blushed some as I went to him and softly kiss his lips again. "Yeah, I guess so." I smiled as he though still blushing very deeply kissed me. "I would like it if we are official or whatever but I'm not going to push that on you."

"You remind me a lot like a dame I once knew." He said softly moving my hair from my face and smiled down at me. "Yeah. I guess in a way we have been, what you call dating." He kissed my neck and I giggled. We then kissed each other on the lips though it was slightly different now we are official and I smiled getting up. He pulled me down and I curl up to his chest as we smiled and stayed like that till JARVIS called us for dinner.

After we eat I went back to my room, Steve walked me to it like a gentleman he is. I walked in to my room and start to bounce around my room with my favorite playlist playing. The last song I can remember hearing is Odd One by Sick Puppies. I had fallen asleep to that song.

* * *

_**JD: I'm Begging! Please Review!**_


End file.
